


Sunnyside Up

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: No family or friends. Hell she doesn’t even have a planet anymore. Being around humans was and still is a difficult adjustment for Kara. Now she barely talks to anyone anymore, what’s the point?  She can't handle these flurry of emotions anymore.  Everything hurts. It all comes to a screeching hault when she runs away one day and meets an interesting stranger. What starts off as a random interaction turns into something neither one of them thought they would ever find.OrKara and Lena meet each other while they are teenagers in desperate need of a real friend and end up becoming something that will last a lifetime
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 44
Kudos: 252





	1. You're In My Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking forward to watching the chaos that is Supergirl (and Legends) in these trying times. But since it's not on right now, writing this was a lovely escape too and I hope their sweet journey is a good break for you too!  
> (This totally started out as a crack fic for one scene in the second chapter I thought of while I was listening to my brother, my brother and me. Idk how it became this)
> 
> Edit: Any kryptonian that’s spoken is going to be bold, I changed it after writing the second chapter.

“Kara come back!” Alex’s voice echoed behind her, but she ran. It was all she could think to do. There was a constant battle of trying to be normal and it felt impossible. Her legs carried her as fast as they could out of the front door. She resisted the urge to just fly off into the sky, that wasn’t allowed apparently. To put it in simple terms, everyhting sucked. A new family wasn’t something she thought she could ever accept. The Danvers were good people, truly. But it wasn’t home, she just wanted to go home. Her breath came in short pants as she rounded a corner, her shoe leaving a crack in the pavement. She slowed to a brisk walk not wanting to damage any more public property on accident.Gentle rays of sun pricked her skin as the clouds parted, the sensation still felt odd but not unwanted. 

The familiar path that lead to the park came into view, making her relax slightly. When she entered the park her eyes drifted to a few families that sat enjoying the warmth at the different picnic tables by the playground. Her eyes burned slightly at the sight, she dabbed them quickly before the memories of her family could come rushing in. 

The small trail led her past the groups, winding around the lake to her quiet spot. For the few times she’d run away from the house this was usually her go to place for some silence. The happy voices of the families died down soon replaced by the various sounds nature always provided. It was a nice break from the noisy neighborhood they lived in. Everything was always so loud, her hearing seemed to pick up every single noise now. The first few nights on earth were rather sleepless since every single sound was like a bomb going off. It was one of the many abilities she possessed now. Kal-El had dropped her off about six months ago. He knew how to deal with all of this, yet he left her alone to figure this out. Every day it felt like she discovered something new about these powers. It was honestly terrifying sometimes.

She felt like a freak.

The trees parted, revealing the vast lake that seemed to stretch for miles. A soft sigh crossed her lips as she neared the edge. She paused mid step, seeing a figure standing in her usual spot. Their back was towards her, all Kara could see was long dark hair and a fancy looking school uniform. The sound of her footsteps made the person turn around, sad green eyes locking with hers. Hints of previous shed tears marked her face. Kara stood there staring for what felt like forever until she shook out of her stupor. She had no idea what to do so she just gave a tentative wave. The girl gave her a strange look before speaking. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think anyone else would be here.” She moved to leave but Kara held up her hands and gestured for her to stay. It was a good spot; she didn’t mind sharing. Kara walked over and picked up a rock, skipping it across the lake. The girl watched it hop over the lake, the rock sinking into the bottom with a satisfying _plop_. Her brows raised when Kara offered her one. 

Skipping rocks was a little ritual she discovered to help calm herself down. The girl could obviously use a pick me up too so she offered her one. 

“Oh...um I don't know how to do that.” She said hesitantly. Kara cocked her head to the side a little bit before nodding quickly. Holding up one of the rocks, she positioned it in her hand so the girl could see how to hold it. Exaggerating the movement of how to throw it so she could see how to do it. With a deliberate flick of her wrist the rock skipped across the lake again. The girl watched with interested eyes as Kara picked up another one, this time the girl took it from her hands. Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember what Kara did. The rock she tossed immediately sank into the water, Kara let out a small laugh. 

“Hey, it’s not as easy as you make it look.” She grumbled and Kara gave her a soft smile before repeating the movement. The girl tried again, again and again. The sixth time she attempted the rock skipped once and she let out a happy noise. Quickly reigning back her glee, her eyes darting shyly to Kara. 

“Thank you for showing me that.” She said, actually feeling a little bit better. Kara nodded happily towards her. “You don’t say much do you?” Kara gave her another nonchalant shrug. English was way easier to listen to than it was to speak. She could speak it fluently within the first month she got here but her accent and overly proper way of speaking got her teased constantly at school. So, she took to only speaking when necessary. 

“Sorry that was rude.” The girl said softly. Kara offered her another flat rock and continued skipping them without a care. 

“It is okay.” She spoke for the first time. Kara felt the girl study her for a second and prepared herself for a barrage of questions about her accent but none ever came. That was usually what people did but the girl asked a different one. 

“So, what brings you out here.” She asked, looking out the corner of her eye to Kara.

“Home is…” Kara thought about the right word for how living with the Danvers had been. “Difficult.” Was what she settled on, the argument she and Alex had gotten into playing in her mind. 

“Same.” She sighed, her rocking skipping four times over the water. "My mother makes things pretty hard for me sometimes." She didn't even know why she was saying it. Something about the blonde girl's presence made her feel at ease. 

"Sorry." Kara responded. 

"It's alright. This place is a good spot to kind of forget all your problems." 

Kara nodded in agreement to her words. They continued in peaceful silence until a voice called out, making Kara freeze. 

“Kara? There you are.” They both turned to see Alex coming down the slight incline. She knew the few places where Kara would usually run off to anytime she was upset. “You ready to come back?” She asked tentatively. 

Kara's eyes darted to the girl who was looking between them. “Sister.” She whispered to her. It didn’t feel right calling Alex that yet, but it was the easiest way to explain their relationship. 

“Ah, well she looks worried so you should probably go.” The girl said with a soft smile. Kara nodded and gave her a quick wave before going to meet Alex. She looked over her shoulder one last time towards the stranger feeling a little sad at having to leave. Not knowing the feeling was mutual.

She and Alex walked in silence on the path the whole way home, neither really knowing what to say. 

“You gotta stop running away like this.” Alex said slightly exasperated when they entered their neighborhood.

“I do not like fighting.” Kara whispered. 

“I know. I’m sorry for yelling at you, it wasn’t fair.” She sighed. Getting used to having a new sibling was hard on the both of them and usually led to some intense fights. Filled with words they both knew they would regret later. 

“I am sorry I broke your headphones.” She’d only wanted to try them out, but her strength was never really in her control anymore and she ended up breaking them. 

“It's okay, I can get new ones.” They continued walking in silence, pausing to sit on the porch. The sun resting on the horizon as they both gazed out. 

"I think...I made a friend?" Kara said, her eyes darting over the burst of color the sunset created. The sky here was very different from Krypton.

"Yeah? Was it that girl you were with?" 

"Yes." She nodded with a soft smile. There had been plenty of interactions she had with people her age and all of them had been awful. Maybe she was just overthinking the interaction but for some reason that stanger felt different from everyone else. 

"Cool cool, what’s her name?" Alex watched a million emotions flash over Kara’s face.

She forgot to ask.

"Don't know." 

"Well maybe try and get it next time." Alex laughed lightly nudging her shoulder. 

* * *

Kara walked down the familiar path around the lake for the second time this week. This time before she left, she made sure to tell Eliza where she was going so she wouldn’t worry. Alex promised she’d pick Kara up after she left a friend's place. It'd been a few days since they first met, and Kara was honestly surprised the girl was back again. It was her personal mission to make sure she introduced herself properly if she and the girl saw each other again. Although she hadn’t meant for this to be awkward. This was how humans introduced themselves, right? 

"Kara." She stuck her arm out towards the girl just after they greeted one another. 

"Umm, hi." The girl took Kara's hand, the sudden introduction had taken her by surprise. "I'm Lena." 

"I like your name." Kara nodded.

“Thank you.” Lena ducked her head, her hands fiddling with the edge of her sweater. It was a habit Lilian so desperately wanted to break. Kara's eyes looked to the motion, noticing the uniform she was in again. Lena followed her line of sight to the school crest on the sweater. “Oh, I go to school at Brayton High.” 

“How is it?” Kara asked, sitting down onto the grass. She'd seen the nice-looking high school a few times. Always wondering if it was better or worse than the school she was currently stuck in. 

“Interesting I guess.” Lena smiled, sitting down next to her. The private school was strict, and every class was an absurd challenge, but she enjoyed it for the most part. Kara listened happily as Lena told her about the few extracurriculars she was in. 

“Fencing?” Kara asked curiously after Lena mentioned it. 

“Yeah, it’s the one sport I’m willing to do.” 

“What is it?”

Lena thought for a minute how best to explain it, Kara’s brows knit together while she spoke about the sport. 

“Fascinating.” She nodded at the explanation, the thought of getting stabbed on purpose was a little odd. But then again, a lot of the activities humans did was odd. “Does it hurt?” 

“It definitely can sometimes, but you wear padding and face protection to prevent getting really hurt.” Lena plucked at the grass aimlessly. “Do you play any sports or anything?” 

“No.” Was all Kara said. Sports was not something she wanted to even attempt, knowing she didn’t really have any control over her powers yet. 

“Alright let's try this, what’s your favorite subject?” Lena encouraged.

“Physics and art.” Kara replied easily. 

“That’s cool. What do you like about it?" 

"Art is relaxing and physics is fun."

"Fun? How is it fun?” As much as Lena found physics interesting, some of the concepts refused to stick in her head and it was frustrating. 

"It is like a... puzzle. Which is fun." Kara smiled. 

"Yeah well I'm god awful at puzzles too." She chuckled.

“Would you like help?” Why the hell did she just offer that? This was honestly the most she’d talked with anyone that wasn’t Alex or Eliza in the last six months.  
“With physics or puzzles?” Lena joked.   
"Physics?" Kara looked at her strangely, completely missing Lena's sarcasm.   
“Yes, I could use all the help I can get.” She clarified. Kara’s confusion melted away at her reply. “I’ve actually got some homework for tomorrow I’ve been stuck on, if you don’t mind taking a look.” She pulled out her book bag at Kara’s eager nod. 

Alright. Kara may have been making an understatement when she said she was good at physics. Not only did she explain it like it was the easiest subject on the planet she somehow showed Lena how figuring out the problems could be fun as well. Theories Lena had been stuck on for days, Kara explained it in a way that made it click. They were in the middle of going over the last problem when Alex showed up to take Kara home. They hadn’t noticed her as she approached, Alex’s brows rose at the scene. She watched the pair talk with one another, giggling as Kara made a horrendous joke. Alex hadn’t seen Kara this happy since they met so she just leaned on a tree and let them finish up the problem before interrupting them. 

“You two having fun?” She asked coming over, Kara looking up to her with a bright smile. 

“Yes.” She grinned. 

“Thanks for your help Kara, really.” Lena said, putting her homework back into her backpack. 

“Anytime.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” The trio walked back out of the park, Lena heading to her driver that had been idling in the parking lot. 

“You should get her number so you guys can know when you can meet up instead of guessing.” Alex whispered to Kara as they watched her walk off. 

“You are right.” Kara gasped, suddenly feeling nervous again. She’d never done that before. “Lena!” She yelled, jogging over just as Lena reached the car.

“What’s up?” Lena turned to her. Those forest green eyes made Kara’s nerves spike.

“Could I... get your number? In case you may need more help with physics?” The second part was added hastily. 

“Sure. That’d be nice.” Lena pulled her phone out her pocket, the pair quickly exchanging numbers. 

“Goodbye!” Kara waved happily as Lena pulled off, waving back to her. Kara rushed back over to Alex gripping her phone like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

“I did it!” 

“Good job kid.” Alex patted her shoulder. “How about we get some slushies on the way home in celebration?” 

“Yes please!” Kara cheered as they got into the car. This was a side of Kara Alex hadn’t seen before. She was a good kid; Alex could see it. Even if they fought often, she and Kara would still have fun together. The longer they knew each other the less weird it was having a sibling. Sadly, at school Kara was so reserved and rarely talked to anyone, it was sad to watch sometimes. Alex secretly hoped hanging out with Lena might bring out more of her personality. 

* * *

Lena had been surprised at how fast Kara helped her understand physics. Her test scores improved drastically and it quickly became her favorite subject. The last few months of knowing Kara had been some of the best she’d had in a long time if she was honest.What started initially as a random meeting quickly turned into a close friendship. Sure, Lena had friends but the people she knew at school weren’t truly her friends, most of them only hung around her because of the power the Luthor name carried. But when she was around Kara it felt like she could just be herself. No need to put up any walls or fake emotions, she could just be Lena. Kara for her part was coming out of her shell. Lena brought something out of her. Every time they met up Kara would talk a little bit more. Her fear of Lena making fun of her slowly dissolving. 

“Here, I brought something fun today.” Lena gestured for Kara to come sit at the old wooden picnic table. Dozens of carvings were etched on it from years of teenagers scratching their names onto the weathered oak. Kara sat across from her curiously as Lena dug through her bag. 

“My brother used to play with me all the time, so I thought maybe you might enjoy it too.” She pulled out a white and black board with some interesting looking pieces. Kara tilted her head watching Lena put the pieces onto the board in a specific set up. 

“What...is it?” She said tentatively.

“Chess.” Lena placed the last piece down. “I’m going to teach you to play. If you want.” She added, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious at assuming Kara would even want to play. Ever observant Kara picked up on her hesitation and nodded eagerly. With a shy smile Lena launched into how to play, explaining how each piece could move. Kara absorbed the information like a sponge apparently because she beat Lena by the second round they played.

“C-checkmate?” She tested the word. 

“Yeah, you got it.”

“Were you...going easy?” Kara asked. 

“Maybe a little.” Lena laughed slightly. It seemed like a dick moves to beat someone who just started playing 

“Play normal please.” 

“Alright, you asked for it.” Lena said smugly as they started again. This next game got a little intense as they both were in deep concentration, analyzing each and every move. 

“Checkmate.” Kara said again.

“I’m impressed.” Lena leaned back with an approving nod. Kara shrugged nonchalantly at her words, watching Lena look at the board trying to understand how she lost. A soft smile formed on Kara’s lips at the little crease that always appeared between Lena’s brows whenever she was in deep thought.

"Starter's luck." 

"What?" Lena looked up.

"Starter's luck?" She repeated. 

"You mean beginner's luck." Lena corrected with a giggle. 

"Yes! That." She smiled back shyly. They played one more lengthy game that Lena won before she had to head home. 

"Next time, I am bringing you something." Kara said as they parted. Lena's interest was definitely peeked, and she waited eagerly until they could see one another again.

Kara came the next week with a small bag of materials. 

"We're painting?" Lena raised a brow. Kara nodded with the two small canvases in her arms. There was an aura around her as she took the items out of her book bag that Lena couldn't figure out. “You okay?” She asked and Kara stiffened. 

“Yes.” The paint clattered on the table, Kara tactfully avoiding Lena’s gaze. 

“Kara, you can talk to me.” There were a few moments of silence, Kara’s hand bawling into a fist.

“I do not bother anyone at school. Why are they mean to me?” The deep sadness behind those stormy eyes made Lena want to go punch whoever was bullying her. 

“Because people are assholes.” 

“They are! I just do my work and stay quiet. Yet people are...cruel.” 

“For some reason when you're a quiet person, people seem to think you’re an easy target.” Lena said, knowing all too well how people could be. 

“It is not fair.” Kara was so frustrated with everyone at that school. Lena rubbed her shoulder soothingly. 

“It's not but you’re a good person Kara, don’t let them get to you.” She said and Kara looked up at her with a slow nod. 

“I won’t.” Once she felt better, Kara set them up with a few different colors and handed Lena a pencil to sketch out the scene before them. 

"The lake. We are going to draw it." She grinned and Lena honestly tried her best, but just getting the outline done was painful. 

"Kara this is impossible, I'm awful." 

"Not awful. You just think too much." Kara was taking her time so Lena wouldn’t feel left behind. 

"But-" 

"Just have fun. Art is fun." She gave her an encouraging smile. Lena rolled her eyes but soon the sketch was done, and she started painting. Kara watched her focus on getting the colors right with a fond smile. 

"Beautiful." She grinned at Lena's finished piece. 

"Yours is a lot better." Lena looked towards Kara's painting in slight awe. 

"Take the compliment." She elbowed her slightly. "Can I keep it?" 

"What mine?" Her brows knit together. Why in God's name would Kara want to keep hers after she made that masterpiece? "Why?" 

"Because you made it." The phrase had heat blooming in Lena's cheeks. 

"Oh...well um. Only if I can keep yours." She saw Kara turn red too. 

"Deal." 

That night both girls hung the matching paintings in their rooms. Each staring fondly at the snapshot of their favorite place to be with their favorite person. 

* * *

It’d been almost a year since they met, this shouldn't be that hard to do. Kara gave herself a pep talk as she stuffed uno cards from today’s game into her book bag. It'd become a tradition to play a random game with one another at least once a month. Today it was pouring rain outside, so they settled into a nearby coffee shop. 

"What's up with you?" Lena asked, breaking the silence. Kara was usually quiet, but this was more than normal. 

"I have a question?" 

"Shoot." Lena sat back on the chair, seeing Kara attempt to form the sentence. 

"Would you like to come home with me for dinner?" 

“I’d love to Kara.” Her words made Kara let out a relieved breath. ”Is that what you were nervous about?” She chuckled.

“Yes, I was just worried you would think it was weird.” 

“It's not weird, I promise.” Lena smiled sweetly and Kara felt herself flush, quickly averting her gaze. That wasn’t a new feeling, but it seemed to be happening more and more when she was around Lena. She took a sip of her hot chocolate to cover her burning cheeks. 

Kara’s house wasn’t far from the coffee shop so they both just ran like idiots through the rain. Giggling the entire time. 

“Hi Mrs. Danvers.” Lena waved tentatively as they squeaked into the house.

“Hi ladies how- Oh my god you two are soaked!” Eliza yelled as the two squeaked into the house. “I would’ve picked you up.”

“We did not want to bother you.” Kara shrugged. 

“Well you’re getting the floors wet so that’s bothering me now.” She laughed softly. “Go dry off.” She shooed them away, the teens quickly going up the stairs. Lena laughed loudly when Kara slipped halfway up the stairs.

She waited in the bedroom and Kara went to grab her a towel. The space was very...Kara. The walls had been painted a light blue, one wall was dedicated to art she’d drawn over the last year. 

“Here you go.” Kara said as she came back in, passing Lena a towel.

“Thanks.” Lena shivered slightly. Maybe running in the rain wasn’t such a good idea. Kara noticed her shivering, remembering normal people did get cold. 

“Would you like a different shirt?” She offered and Lena nodded grateful. Kara dug through her things for a shirt that would look absolutely ridiculous on the ever-classy Lena Luthor. She settled with a simple dark sweater, tossing it to her. Lena yelped as it hit her square in the face, Kara’s giggle following soon after. With the shake of her head she turned, taking her shirt off and slipping on the warm sweater. Her breath caught when she turned back seeing Kara shirtless, looking at her like a deer in headlights. 

“Sorry.” She squeaked quickly, turning back. Kara rushed too fast to shuffle the shirt back on; she ripped a hole clean through it, cursing in kryptonian under her breath. In a quick whoosh of air, she changed her shirt and discarded the ripped one. 

“Let's go eat.” Kara rushed out wanting desperately to get out of this awkward situation. 

“Yes, let’s!” Lena followed her out of the room. 

“What’s going with you two?” Alex asked over dinner, poking her fork between Lena and Kara. 

“Nothing. We are just...tired?” Kara lied and Alex saw right through it but just rolled her eyes. 

“So, Lena how’s school going?” Eliza asked, easing the awkward tension between the teens. 

“Pretty well. Thanks to Kara’s tutoring I think I might survive physics this year.” She smiled and Kara stuffed potatoes into her mouth, trying to hide her expression. 

“That’s really good.” Eliza gave Kara a weird look, shifting her eyes to her eldest daughter who just shrugged. The rest of the meal went well once Kara and Lena stopped being weird with one another. Alex and Kara argued playfully across the table, making Lena laugh heartily. 

“You know we never had family dinners like this at my house.” Lena said as she and Kara washed dishes. It took a lot of convincing for Eliza to allow her to help Kara to do them since she was a guest, but she assured her it was the least she could do for their hospitality for the evening. 

“Never?” 

“I mean we do sometimes but...it's not like that. It's cold.” That was the only word she could really find to describe it. 

“Well...you’re always welcome here, Lena.” She smiled at her softly. 

“Thanks Kara.” She gave her one in return. “Now rewash this you missed a spot.” She nudged Kara with her hip, passing the plate back to her. 

“I did not-oh wait I see it.” She sighed and Lena laughed. 

She took Kara up on her offer, eventually hanging out at the Danvers’s home almost every weekend. 

“I’m not watching that.” Kara said from the couch her and Lena were on, late Fridat night. 

“Come on, we always pick what you want to watch.” Alex groaned. "If I sit through one more musical I'll die." 

“One horror movie won’t kill you.” Lena teased, making Kara fold her arms. 

“Fine! But if I have nightmares tonight, it is your fault.” She grumbled as Alex hit play. She and Lena were both engrossed in the thriller and Kara pretty much hid her face the whole time. Slowly scooting closer to Lena for moral support. With a slight smile Lena lifted her arm, letting Kara duck her head into her shoulder. Her arm came around Kara and it just felt right. Neither of them spoke about it of course. 

  
  


* * *

They’d been in the middle of doing homework while casually talking about how Lena ended up with the Luthors. It didn’t bother her that much to talk about. She knew both she and Kara were adopted but not much beyond that. Her curiosity got the better of her once again, the question coming out before she could think about how Kara would react.

"What happened with your birth parents?" She regretted asking when Kara visibly stiffened. 

“I-um…” Kara’s mind went blank, nerves coming in full force. This whole time they'd known one another she'd never really brought up her birth parents. Usually avoiding the subject at all cost. Even though she trusted Lena and desperately wanted to tell her, no one was supposed to know who she was. It was for the best, even if it hurt her. 

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me.” Lena answered hurriedly. “How about we just take a break and go for a walk?” 

“Okay.” The nerves receded slightly, replaced by guilt. They packed their things up in silence, taking the long path around the lake. The bright sun was blocked out in some areas by the thick canopy. Their shoes crunched on the ground as Lena’s own guilt trickled into her mind. She hadn’t meant to make Kara uncomfortable. Just as she opened her mouth to apologize another voice spoke. 

“Hey ladies.” The baritone of a man’s voice called making them both freeze. Lena turned seeing a man approaching them, her heart rate immediately went up when she realized how far away they were from everyone else. She said nothing as he came closer. He was dressed in casual wear, not looking outwardly threatening but there was something about his expression that didn’t sit right with them. 

“How are you?” His grin made their skin crawl. 

“Fine.” Lena said in a curt tone. Her eyes darted to Kara who was looking at the man equally weary. 

“It's a nice out today, isn’t?” He casually took a step closer. 

“Yes, it is but if you’ll excuse us we were just leaving.” She said quickly, taking Kara’s hand and pulling her in the opposite direction. 

“Hang on, I just want to talk.” He reached out, gripping Lena’s forearm. 

“Let go.” She pulled her arm, but his fingers only tightened, tugging her closer. She was about to go for a crotch kick when Kara acted. Without truly thinking about it she took his hand and ripped it from Lena’s arm with a glare as she stood between them. The man shook his hand in slight pain, he hadn’t expected her to be so damn strong. 

“Leave.” She ordered; her steely gaze made him hesitate. Lena stood behind her, head poking just above Kara’s shoulder. He moved towards her and Kara took his hand again, gripping it with almost bone crushing strength. The man let out a high-pitched yelp, his other fist coming towards her. In a split-second Kara punched him. His body flew through the air, rolling a few times before coming to a stop against a tree. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. Too much power behind that one. He groaned on the ground, not horribly injured but just disoriented enough for them to make an escape. 

Kara made sure to gently take Lena’s hand before turning tail and running down the trail. They sprinted out the park, dashing down a few blocks before Lena had to stop. 

“Holy crap Kara?” Lena panted, putting her hands on her knees. “How did you do that?” She asked, seeing Kara back away slightly. 

“I can’t...tell you.” She took another step back. She fucked up big time. 

Before Lena could ask her what the hell that meant, Kara turned and ran. 

“Wait!” Lena called but she was already disappearing around the corner. Lena moved to chase her but knew she wasn’t going to be able to catch up. “Shit.” She cursed, running a hand through her hair. 

Kara pressed herself behind a building, holding back tears. She listened to make sure the man didn’t show up again, waiting until Lena’s driver came to pick her up. Once Lena had safely driven off the dam broke. Hot tears rolling down her face. The one friend she had, and she blew it. She slid down the wall, putting her face into her hands. 

* * *

  
  


Lena texted her almost every day, but Kara had been too scared to respond. Did she think she was a freak? Did she tell anyone what she saw? Kara made up excuse after excuse about how they couldn’t meet up. It wasn’t until two weeks later that her phone pinged. 

“ _Kara Danvers. I am going to our spot and I’m not leaving until you talk to me._ ” 

Rao she was stubborn, Kara thought as she read the message over and over. She did feel immensely guilty for not telling Lena what happened. Could she tell her the truth? Eliza would probably kill her but she wanted... needed to do this. After a short pep talk, she eventually peeled herself off her bed and slipped on her shoes.

“Are you going to meet Lena sweetie?” Eliza called from her pile of work. 

“Yes I am.” 

“It's been a while since you two hung out hasn't it?” She noticed how much befriending Lena had brought Kara out of her shell and suddenly in one day it was like they were back at square one. Kara refused to talk about what happened any time she asked. Not even Alex could pry it out of her. 

“It has.” Kara replied sadly. 

“Well what ever happened between you two I’m sure it will be fine.” She pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s temple. 

“I hope.” Kara nodded. “I’ll be back.”

“Alright be safe.” She nodded as Kara slipped out the back door. The entire walk Kara was going over possible ways this meeting could go. The negative outcomes she created made her want to turn back and continue hiding in her room. As she entered the park, she saw Lena sitting at one of the benches by the lake. It wasn’t their usual spot. She must have not felt comfortable enough to go back there after what happened with the man. 

“Hi.” Kara said softly, sitting down next to her.

“Hi.” 

“Are you okay?” She asked, Lena knowing what she was referring to. 

“Yeah...” Lena figured her mind would've been more stuck on the fact that she and Kara had gotten attacked by that guy but he had gotten his ass handed to him by Kara so she didn’t dwell on him too much. The fact that Kara had pretty much launched him across the trail was what she was stuck on. 

“That’s good.” Kara nodded before more silence followed. She felt Lena turn slightly, green eyes searched her face but she couldn’t bring herself to meet them.“Sorry...for not texting you back. I was scared.” She lowered her head, kicking the dirt. 

“It’s fine. Thanks for getting rid of that creep by the way. I shouldn’t have suggested that walk." A humorless laugh escaped. 

"Not your fault." Kara said quietly reverting back to her clipped sentences like when they first met. 

"I just don't understand what happened? “Lena had been racking her brain the last two weeks trying to figure out if what happened was a hallucination or not. 

"Long story." Kara mumbled before holding out the notebook Lena hadn’t noticed she had. Kara spent her two weeks writing down the best way to explain to Lena how she was different. "Please...read it." 

"Okay?" Lena took the notebook and opened reading the pages in silence. Her brows came together as she flipped to the next page. This...this couldn't be true. 

Kara was an alien? 

"You're from...Krypton?" Lena asked, her mouth agape. 

"Yes. That is-" She paused. "Was my home." 

“I’m so sorry Kara.” Suddenly everything started to make sense. There were a lot of things about Kara that she didn’t understand. But she always just figured it was just how Kara was. Lena took her hand, there were no words she could say that could even come close to helping with the loss of an entire planet.

“It's alright.” Kara’s voice trembled slightly. That was always what she said but it wasn’t alright, it never was going to be. Talking about her home hurt, it always _hurt_ so much . That’s why she’d written everything down because she knew she would be unable to get it all out. A tear slipped down her face before she felt herself be pulled into a tight hug. She gripped Lena’s sweater as a sob ripped out. Lena only hugged her tighter, squeezing her own eyes shut. They’d known each other for nearly two years and she couldn’t imagine what it was like hiding all of this. 

“Kara whenever you need to talk, you can come to me. I’m here for you. I won’t tell a soul about this I promise.” 

“Pinky promise?” Kara looked up at her with watery eyes. 

“Where’d you learn that?” Lena chuckled lightly. Kara never really understood common phrases or pop culture references but she’d been working on it. 

“A movie.” Kara said, holding out her pinky. 

“Well Kara Zor-El, I pinky promise.” Lena wrapped hers around Kara’s. The sound of her real name on Lena’s lips sounded perfect.

“Do you want to come over this weekend?” She offered, still holding onto Kara’s pinky tightly. The two weeks apart had been hard on both of them and she wanted to make up for lost time. 

“I’d like that.”

  
  


* * *

"This is Harrison, he's a great horse. Come say hi." Lena gave the stallion a quick pat on the neck as Kara gave her a fearful look. 

When Alex dropped Kara off there were two things she noticed. First was the mansion Lena lived in. She and Alex had both gaped at the sight when they pulled up. The second thing she noticed was the sound of horses. She’d asked Lena about them after Lena gave her a quick tour of the place. To which Lena gladly took her to go see them, not really wanting to run into Lilian while Kara was here anyways. That would only lead to some argument or Lilian saying something rude to one of them. 

She hoped they might be gone long enough to avoid her until she left for the weekend. 

“Come on Kara, it's okay.” She gestured for Kara to come closer.

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Petting animals was the only thing Kara hadn’t fully mastered yet. After an incident with a bird she had basically refused to touch any animals until this very moment. A few cautious steps forward were taken before Kara reached out her hand, it was still a few inches away when she paused. Lena gently put her hand over hers, placing it on his nose. The horse let out a content noise. Kara relaxed when she realized everything was really okay. 

“See, easy.” Lena smiled, slowly removing her hand. She watched as Kara ran her hand up Harrison's neck, fingers lingering in his thick mane

“He’s very soft.” Kara mused, smiling harder when the horse snorted lightly. 

"You know if you’re up for it we could go for a ride." She tested and Kara's nerves were back in full force. Her eyes wide as they darted from the horse to her. "You don't have to if you don't want, we can stay here and just brush him too." She offered not wanting to push Kara out of her comfort zone. 

"I'd like to try." Kara said, squaring her shoulders and standing up straighter. Lena chuckled softly as she walked off to get the saddle. 

"Okay put your foot there. Good job. Now just toss your leg over. Yes, nice Kara." Lena grinned up at her. Kara was beyond excited but still nervous about messing up or hurting the creature. Lena quickly hopped on her own horse, giving a short lesson on how to properly move around. Kara hesitated when she tried to nudge her heel into Harrison's flank to move forward. Her foot barely touched the horse the first time she tried. 

“You’ve got to mean it. Just do it a little harder, it’s alright.” Lena said and Kara let out a deep breath. Her heel nudged a bit with a bit more pressure and Harrison began walking forward. 

“Hell yeah!” Kara cheered, holding onto the reins happily. Lena cackled at the sudden outburst, Kara had never cursed around her before. 

“Nice job, just follow my lead. We’ll go slow.” They walked around the property at a leisurely pace. The spring air was crisp as it blew around them. Almost four years of being on this planet and Kara decided that spring time was her favorite. Flowers bloomed, animals came out of hibernation with their adorable offspring, everything came back to life and she loved it. The gentle sway of the horse was relaxing as they neared an open field, the only thing in it was a large oak tree. 

“This is my other hiding spot.” Lena whispered jokingly to her. Before she started hanging out with Kara she would always come out here to clear her mind. A book and some alone time was her cure for any over flow of emotions. It was at that moment that she realized it’d been a few months since she came out here. Most of the time when she felt like she needed to get something off her chest, she would text Kara instead of bottling up her emotions. 

“It's very pretty.” Kara admired the expanse of wildflowers. They let the horses go graze in the field, sitting down under the shade the trees full leaves provided. Lena closed her eyes, letting out a content breath. A butterfly fluttered past, Kara’s eyes following it with interest. This planet was full of so many different animals she couldn’t even dream of. 

“Why is it called a butterfly, I still don’t get that one.” She asked, making Lena’s lips turn up. She’d learned the scientific names of most common animals but Alex had to tell her most people didn’t use them. Which made no sense to her but she accepted it. 

“I’m not sure, the history of a lot of words and languages can be pretty messy.” Lena hummed, still relaxing against the tree. 

“I’ll say.” Kara gumbled. 

“What did language on Krypton sound like?” She opened one eye to look at her. Lena knew the subject was a touchy one but Kara assured her the previous day it was okay to ask questions. Kara knew her always curious best friend would have a lot. 

“Umm well.” Kara pondered what to say for a second. “ ** _It would be easier to speak it than to describe it._** ” It’d been a while since she spoke her native language. 

“I have no idea what you said but it sounded nice..” Lena said, making Kara laugh. 

“I said it would be easier to speak it than to describe it. I do really miss speaking it.” Her smile dimmed as she looked down at the grass. Lena stared at her for a few moments seeing the traces of grief on her face. She hesitated before she said the next words. 

“I-I don’t know if it would help or not but i’d love to learn it.” 

“You would?” Those lost blue eyes shot back up to her, the intensity of the gaze made Lena’s heart ache. 

“Yeah, I really would. Only if you’re comfortable with it.” 

“Yes. Yes, I am! Here, I’ll teach you something easy to start. Let's do introductions.” Kara's excitement was palpable. Lena sat up, giving her her full attention. “ ** _Hello, my name is_**...and then say your name” 

“ ** _Hello my_** …” Lena paused forgetting the next half. “Say it again.” 

_“ **Hello my name is**_ …”

“ ** _Hello my name is Lena?_** ” She finished. The structure of the words felt strange on her lips but Kara nodded in excitement.

“That was good! You just have to pronounce the second syllable of _**name**_ like this.” Kara repeated the pronunciation. Lena tried again and Kara beamed.

“Like that?” She asked. 

“ _ **Perfect.** _” The pair sat in the field for what felt like hours as Kara taught her different phrases and a little bit of the history of Krypton. There were storm clouds forming on the horizon, forcing the lesson to end and they rushed back to the stables. Kara was much more confident on the horse as she and Lena had a short race through the meadow. When they got back to the house Lena realized Lilian had finally left so she invited Kara to stay the night. 

"This shirt is a little short." Kara laughed tugging at borrowed the t-shirt as they walked into the basement. 

"Well then stop growing." Lena smacked her shoulder playfully. Kara had gotten a few inches taller than her over the last few years. Not that Lena was paying attention or anything. 

“Up for a game?” She tossed a ping pong paddle at Kara. 

“You’re on.” Kara challenged. They quickly learned that when Kara got competitive, she sort of forgot how much strength she had. They both soon found themselves staring at the ping pong ball shaped hole in the wall. 

“Oh shit.” Lena cursed. 

“I’m so so sorry Lena!” Kara pushed her hands in her hair in panic. 

“Hey relax. We can get it fixed.” Her words made Kara calm down a little. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“No, I’m not mad, honestly that was pretty cool. You know I know about the super strength and everything but is there anything else you can do?” Lena asked. They never fully talked about the extent of Kara powers. 

“Umm a few things.” She hesitated for a second before floating a few feet off the ground and Lena’s mouth fell open. 

“You can fly!?” She gasped. 

“Yep, I don’t do it often though. There’s also the laser eyes too but I can’t really show you that.” She crossed her legs as she floated, thinking about anything else she could show her. 

“Laser...eyes?” 

“I did it by accident when I got angry one night. There’s a hole in the garage because of it.” Her head ducked in embarrassment. She listed off a few other things she’d learn she could do, Lena listening in fascination. Lena reigned in some of the hundreds of questions she had not wanting to force Kara to spend the next hours indulging her curiosity. Kara answering the few questions she allowed herself to ask with relative ease. 

“This is amazing, you’re amazing.” She grinned. Kara really was amazing and she was beyond thankful that she met her that lucky day. At this point neither of them could imagine what life would be like without the other. 

“Thanks.” Kara said shyly, it was the first time someone had said that about her powers. Her eyes shifted back to Lena who was giving her a look she couldn’t quite place. Her body floated back to the ground on its own, eyes never leaving hers. What was that look? Whatever it was it made her heart beat faster. Sensitive ears picked up Lena’s heart thumping faster as well. Was she feeling this too? Just as she was about to take a step forward, the moment was broken by a sudden rumble of thunder ripped through the house. Lena cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away.

“So how does pizza for dinner sound?” Her face burned as she looked back to the hole in the wall. 

“Uhh yeah. Yeah pizza sounds good.” They both knew something was going to happen in that moment but there was no way in hell they were going to address that. So, Lena just ordered pizza. As they ate dinner she showed Kara her record collection. Playing a few of her favorites to which she sang along loudly, not noticing the fond look on Kara’s face. Eventually the night grew late and Lena showed her to the guest room before wishing her a good night. 

Kara's deep sleep was disrupted by a rapid thumping. Her eyes blinked open just as the thumping quickened. She slid out the sheets, the guest room door creaking open as her head poked out. Lena. It was Lena's heartbeat she was hearing. She padded down the dark hallway listening to her panicked mumbling. Just as she walked in the room Lena jolted up, a scream dying on her lips. 

"Lena are you okay?" She rushed over; Lena backed away from her in fear. Her eyes frantically searched Kara's face. “It's me. It's Kara, you’re safe.” She watched as Lena blinked a few times, her vision clearing. 

“Kara.” She whispered. 

“Yeah I'm here.” Her tone eased some of the fear in Lena's mind. 

“S-sorry. I um...I have nightmares sometimes.” She brought her knees up to her chest. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No, not now. I’m sorry, you had to see that.” Lena’s eyes stared down at the sheets as Kara’s heart shattered. 

“Lena you don’t have to apologize.” Kara took Lena’s face between her hands. “I’m here for you.” She repeated the words Lena had said to her earlier that week. 

“Okay.” Lena said softly. “Can... can you stay?” 

“Of course.” Kara nodded before they both laid down, Kara pulling the comforter up around them. They lay in silence, a rumble of thunder rolling through the house. Lena wrapped her arms around herself, still trying to shake the nightmare from her mind. Her eyes popped open when strong arms came around her, pulling her close. 

“Thank you.” Her body immediately relaxed in Kara’s embrace. 

“Mmhmm. Now go back to sleep.” Kara mumbled into dark hair. Lena let her eyes fall closed again, feeling perfectly safe. 

“Bossy.” She joked, feeling Kara smile softly behind her.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck did this get this long? After I ditched the crack fic, this was gonna be a short and sweet thing but here I am...writing a second chapter like a fool. It shouldn't take me long to finish up so stay tuned! Let me know what you guys thought!


	2. Stay In The Tent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got a little long to be one chapter so I split it up into two ( partly because the end isn’t quite done yet) This chapter is brought to you by the Vitamin String Quartet because they the best. Just the perfect playlist to write to and fuck up my emtions. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Oh wait! Any Kryptonian that's spoken now is gonna be in bold, it made more sense to me while I was writing to make it like that

Today was the day and they were beyond nervous. Lena’s notification came a few days prior but they waited for Kara’s to get hers so they could open them at the same time. The old picnic table creaking when Kara shifted nervously. 

“Okay we’re gonna do it on three.” Her voice was serious as her hands clutched the letter. Lena nodded, biting back a smile. The years she’d known Kara she changed a lot, but she never got over how much she loved Kara’s voice. Her accent was still there sometimes, making her use of slang sound a little off. 

“Stop laughing.” Kara held back her own smile, trying to keep her serious face. 

“Yes, on three.” Lena cleared her throat. 

“One. Two. Three!” They said in unison, both ripping the letters open, eyes scanning frantically over words. 

“Kara.” Lena’s voice trembled as she looked at her best friend. “I got in.” 

“Me too!” Kara squealed. All the blood, sweat, and tears they put in over the last months finally paid off as they both practically jumped up and down in excitement. The giddy feeling fizzled out when realization dawned. 

The universities were opposite sides of the country. 

They knew this was a possibility when they started applying to different colleges. Their dream schools just happened to be nowhere near each other, but an agreement was made that they would not hold themselves back just so they could be close. 

“Wow. It’s really happening huh?” Lena said in awe, a hint of sadness in her tone. 

“It is and it’s going to be okay. This is amazing, we’re going to have so much fun.” She put her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Hey look at me.” She urged, Lena slowly looking up to meet her eyes. 

“I know I should be happy, and I am but I don’t want to go so far away from you.” Lena sniffed, wiping at her eyes. God Kara made her so damn emotional. 

“You’re my best friend it's not going to matter how far you are.” 

“Your right, your right.” She sighed. It was not going to be easy, but she knew they could do this. 

"So, no more crying, or I'll start too." Her bright smile made Lena feel at ease. Kara pulled her into a tight hug, Lena relaxing into the embrace. After graduation they decided to make the most of the summer together. Spending most of it running around the city doing anything and everything with one another, filling each day with a new adventure. One thing Kara wanted to attempt during the summer absolutely terrified everyone.

"Okay just ease on the gas. Easy!" Alex winced when the car jolted forward. 

"Don't yell!" Kara gripped the wheel as Lena poked her head up from the back seat.

"Yelling isn't conductive for a good learning environment Alex." She chimed in and Alex shot her a look. 

"Well it's not _your_ car she might total." 

"Both of you shhh I am trying to concentrate." Kara slowly pushed down on the gas again, the car rolling forward. Driving was something she begged to do but after accidentally putting a foot through the bottom Eliza’s car last year, she took a break from trying. But she refused to let her powers stop her from learning. Alex eventually caved to Kara’s puppy dog eyes when she asked her to teach her. The car jolted again when they came up on a stop sign.

"Don't forget your signal." Alex reminded her and Kara flipped on the turn signal. She relaxed somewhat as they rode down the street, that was until she ended up in the left turn lane. 

"Oh god I'm in front." 

"It's okay just relax." Lena's calm tone said from the backseat. Kara’s eyes flicked to the side mirror seeing the line of people behind her only freaked her out more. The green arrow popped up and well...she may have floored it. Both Alex and Lena screamed as the car whipped into the lane, a few cars beeping at them. 

"Brake! Brake!" Alex screeched. Kara slammed on the brake; thankful she didn’t destroy anything this time. The car came to a halt in the middle of the road, irritated drivers quickly going around them. “We can’t sit in the middle of the road, turn in there.” Alex pointed and Kara did as she was told, turning into an almost empty parking lot. 

"Holy shit." Lena said from the back before a laugh bubbled out. "That could have gone better but not bad." 

"Just try to not panic next time." Alex let out a breath releasing the death grip she had on the door. The rest of their ride was thankfully uneventful as Kara calmed down and was able to drive normally. She actually managed to get her license by the end of the summer. 

Sadly, with that came the time for the semester to start. Goodbye was way harder than they had ever imagined. Both of them were a blubbering mess as they cried openly in Kara’s living room, choking out promises to call and text as soon as they were settled in. Kara only sobbed harder when Lena whispered, “ _ **I pinky promise.** _” in kryptonian. The lessons they’d been having over the last year and a half let them have pretty easy conversations in the language now and it made Kara’s heart soar. Lena departed that evening with one last bone crushing hug before reluctantly leaving to start the next chapter in their lives. 

* * *

  
  


Kara's fingers fiddled in her lap as she waited for Lena to pick up. This was the first time she was able to video chat since they moved in and she was nervous. She honestly had no idea where those nerves were coming from. It was her best friend, why the hell was she nervous? Her body straightened when Lena popped up, a bright smile crossing her face. As soon as they started talking every ounce of nervousness, she felt melted away. They talked animatedly with one another, catching up on the chaos that the last few weeks had been. 

“How are classes treating you?” Lena asked, taking a sip of her tea. 

"They’re…alright." Kara had grown a lot and it made meeting new people was much easier than it had been four years ago, but it wasn’t always easy. 

"Just alright?"

"People here are...different?" She wasn't sure if that was the word she was looking for, but it worked. Her first weeks had been filled with ice breakers and awkward forced conversations. It was a little exhausting. 

"Different in a good or bad way?"

"I'm still deciding." She joked, getting a chuckle out of Lena. The melodic noise brightening her day. "How about you?" 

“It’s been nice for the most part...” She trailed off and Kara gave her a look. There was clearly more behind that.

“Alright what happened?” Kara asked, receiving a mortified groan.

“There’s just...this guy on my floor. I knew he was going to try to talk to me because he kept _staring_ and I was dreading it. But I didn’t expect him to ask me out yesterday and now it’s just really awkward between us." Lena sighed, slightly exasperated. 

Kara felt a jolt of something run through her. The feeling foreign and unwelcome. Was it...jealousy?

"Really?" She squeaked out. "What did you say?" 

"No, of course." Lena said it like the answer was obvious. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend." Her eyes flicked back to the screen. 

"Oh! Yeah me neither." Kara felt that flash of jealousy dissipate, a little ashamed at how fast it came up at the mere idea of Lena going on a date with someone else. 

“Cool cool.” She replied. 

“So, um what else have you been up to over there?” Kara asked, filling the strange silence. 

" **Missing you** ." She smiled up at her.

" **I miss you too**." Kara gave her a soft smile in return before Lena caught her up on everything she had been up to the last few weeks. 

They talked almost every day, time flying by in a flurry of classes, projects and giggling late into the night on video chats. No matter the months went by they always made time for each other. Having a friend on the other side of the country did force them to have to get creative. The number of stupid things they sent one another was absurd. From the package of candy penises that read "eat a bag of dicks" Lena sent Kara after she teased her. To the mailed glitter from Kara that got all over Lena's bed. The time nor distance did nothing to their relationship if anything it was stronger than ever. 

"I did something." Kara's camera was off as Lena picked up the call on a late Saturday night. 

"What did you do?" She had her feet kicked up on the desk, waiting to see what the hell Kara had been hinting at all day. 

"Something new..." Kara trailed off. 

"Kara." Lena warned, unable to take the anticipation anymore.

"Okay okay don't freak out." The camera popped on and Lena's eyes went wide. Kara had her hair in a high ponytail showing off her fresh new undercut. "What do you think?" 

The first word that popped into Lena’s head was 'sexy' but she couldn't say that. 

"It looks hot." That honestly wasn't any better, but she couldn't hold it in. 

"Really?" Kara brightened, blushing slightly. Lena just called her hot and it made that fuzzy feeling flutter through her again. 

“Yeah it looks really hot. When did you do it?” Lena barely registered her answer because she couldn’t stop staring. Holy shit she looked good. The rest of the conversation she tried her best not to stare as Kara talked animatedly about her weekend.

Try as they might to ignore these feelings, they only kept getting stronger. 

* * *

  
  


Finally, they were able to see each other again. The trip was a little sudden, Lena had originally planned to just come visit her at school but Kara suggested they meet halfway and do something fun. Her idea of fun was camping, which Lena was hesitant to do but hey, always try things at least once. She ran at full speed into Kara’s open arms as they locked eyes, only pulling back from the tight hug at the sound of Alex’s voice. 

“Hey I missed you too nerd.” She faked offence at being left out, and Lena rolled her eyes playfully before wrapping her into a hug. 

“I missed you too Alex.” Lena remembered in that moment she had a guest with her. “Sam, you know Kara already, but this is her sister Alex.” Lena gestured to Alex who was now just dumbly staring at Sam. 

“Nice to meet you.” Sam nodded to Alex with a bright smile. 

“Y-uh you too.” Alex gave an awkward wave, her eyes going wide when Sam blatantly checked her out. “So um we should hit the road before it gets late.” Alex squeaked, turning and swiftly walking towards the parking lot. Kara gave them a confused expression before jogging to catch up to her flustered sibling .

“She’s cute.” Sam whispered. 

“You literally just met her.” Lena raised a brow looking at her.

“And all I said was that she’s cute.” She defended, with a smirk. 

“Keep it in your pants will you?”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Sam pledged but Lena didn’t buy it. 

The drive was a peaceful one, Alex was behind the wheel even though Kara begged to drive. It was three against one, so she just pouted in the back seat with Lena after getting a resounding ‘no'. Sam asked Alex a few casual questions during the drive, she kind of liked how easily flustered the redhead was. The tires crunched over gravel as they rolled into the parking lot. They all stepped out, stretching and admiring the scenery. Setting up camp was somewhat of an adventure in itself. Lena and Sam actually took their time putting up their tent in an orderly fashion. They finished and looked at Alex and Kara who were both still bickering over their flopped over tent. 

After the pair reluctantly accepted their help, they set off down one of the many trails to explore the area. Kara led the group down the winding path. Trying to keep up with a giddy kryptonian was difficult. Sam eventually complained twenty minutes into the hike, forcing Kara to slow down. The group chatted happily until the trees cleared and everyone gasped at the sight. The sandy beach that stretched around crystal clear waters was breathtaking. They all switched out their clothes into swimsuits, Kara loving the feeling of the sun on her skin. It was always the perfect way to recharge. Her sunbathing was disrupted when Lena appeared next to her in a dark blue bikini, a matching sarong tied around her waist. Kara tried, she really did but her eyes shifted to Lena’s chest and she nearly fainted. 

“I’m-I’m gonna go for a swim!” She yelled running off into the water. 

“What’s up with her?” Sam asked, plopping down next to Lena. 

“I have no clue.” She shrugged as they watched Kara swan dive into the water. They spent most of the afternoon swimming and relaxing in the sun. Both Danvers sisters trying and failing to keep it together at the sight of Lena and Sam. Hunger eventually lured them back to their camp. The campsite was still surprisingly unoccupied by other hikers when they came back. It was nice to have some peace and quiet after a long semester. That was until Alex pulled out the bottle of vodka she brought. 

"Oh! I got this for you." Alex dug in her bag for a second before slipping Kara a small strange looking bottle. 

"What is this?" She turned it in her hands not recognizing the label. 

"Alcohol strong enough for a Kryptonian." She whispered with a grin and Kara's brows shot up. Alex's new job gave her some rather interesting connections, one of which got her access to alien liquor. It was never fair that Kara could never join in on the fun. 

"No way." Kara gaped. She usually faked being drunk at the few parties she'd gone to. 

"Yes way, try it. Just don't let anyone else have any cuz it'll kill them.” 

"Uh..noted. Thanks Al." Kara took a quick sip of the liquid, her brows coming together at the slight burn she felt. "You know what, it's not too bad.” Not too bad turned into way too many shots, all four of them ending up tanked by midnight. They laughed loudly around the crackling fire Alex and Sam built. Lena panicked when her marshmallow caught on fire, her drunk brain not knowing what to do with the flaming sugar.

“Just blow it out!” Kara said through her laughter. Yet Lena only flicked it off the stick, Alex having to quickly step out the flame. The evening was a mess but in the best way possible.

The drunker Sam got the more she flirted with Alex. Alex for her part wished she was able to be smooth with her comebacks but failed miserably only making Sam like her more. Their flirting was getting a little out of hand, so Kara and Lena drunkenly giggled their way over to a clearing away from the pair. They gazed out at the splattered stars across the night sky, flopping back into the soft grass.

"This was a good idea." Lena let out a content sigh. 

"Yup, I’m glad we did this." There was a moment of relaxed silence, the crickets chirping loudly. "Hey Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?" 

"Always." Lena replied and Kara chewed her lip before deciding to just say it.

"I started going to therapy." She said and Lena turned her head. 

"Oh,when?" She didn’t know what she expected Kara to say but it wasn’t that. 

"Two months ago. My school offers it for students, and I figured I should try it." Her eyes still looked to the sky as she spoke. Lena had suggested it to her a few years ago. She'd been going since she was 14 and knew how much it could help Kara. But Kara denied that she needed any kind of therapy then. 

"How is it going?" 

" I can't tell her the full truth, but she knows the basics and has been really eye opening, in a good way. I was a little embarrassed at first, so I didn't want to tell anyone yet."

"Kara therapy isn't embarrassing; you've been through a lot." Lena said not wanting Kara to feel bad about wanting to get the help she needed. 

"I know, I just wanted to keep pretending like I was fine but I’m not.” She paused, the alcohol in her system jumbling her thoughts. “ **It’s hard to talk about everything with a stranger. But I do feel...better.** " She let out a relieved sigh, stretching her arms out. Her hand relaxed back into the grass, accidentally landing on top of Lena's. She froze, going to remove it but Lena wordlessly laced their fingers together. 

" _ **I'm proud of you Kara and I’m always here for you.** _ " Lena whispered. 

" ** _Thanks for always being there for me, I don't know what I'd do without you._** " She replied softly, her brain still laser focused on Lena's hand in hers. This was just friendly hand holding, right? The lie didn’t sound convincing but what the hell else was she supposed to do? Kara did the only thing she could think to do and just gently squeezed Lena’s fingers back in reassurance. 

" _ **Me neither.**_ " Lena hummed, a lopsided smile crossing her face as she continued looking out to the night sky. They eventually had to leave their little spot to go get some shut eye. As they entered the campground Kara let out a suprised noise when she saw Sam making out with her sister. 

"I'm going to bed!" She exclaimed walking past the pair, covering her eyes. Alex flushed a deep red at being caught, ducking her head with a mumbled 'night' as Sam tried to hide her own flushed face. 

“Goodnight.” Sam waved and Lena shook her head with a slight smile, following Kara. She had initially planned on sleeping in the tent with Sam but that obviously wasn't happening. "Night you two, please behave." She called over her shoulder to them. Sam flipped her off while Alex groaned in embarrassment. Thankfully they did end up behaving, falling asleep cuddled together in the tent soon after Kara and Lena went to bed. 

The moon was bright in the sky when Lena was shaken awake suddenly. Her eyes blinked open sluggishly at the sound of a hushed voice. 

“Did you hear that?" Kara was sitting up in her sleeping bag, the alcohol in her system making the world a little fuzzy. 

"No." Lena mumbled, still buzzed half awake. "Human ears, remember?" She gestured vaguely to herself. 

"No no you should be able to hear that." Kara's words were followed by the distinct snap of a twig. That made Lena sit up. The many horror novels she read flooded into her mind at what the hell might be outside their tent. She looked to Kara seeing her squint her eyes, using her x-ray vision to look through the tent. With a sigh Kara crawled over to the entrance of the tent and poked her head out.

"Aw come on. I told Alex to put the s'mores away." Kara grumbled. Her lovely sister must have been too wrapped up in Sam to even attempt to do so because there was currently a bear nudging its way through their stuff. Lena came over feeling immediately awake at the sight of the huge grizzly meandering through their camp. Kara shuffled forward. 

"Stay in the tent." Lena whispered, her pulse shooting up. 

"No! He's gonna eat all the snacks!" 

"Kara!" She called but her slightly drunk idiot best friend was already stumbling out the tent. 

"Hey those are not for you!" Kara whispered harshly as the bear's nose poked around. It’s ears perked up at the sound of her voice. Startled by her sudden presence, it reared back towering over Kara who just had her hands on her hips like she was talking to a misbehaving toddler. A low warning grunt came out. It could sense something odd about this human but couldn’t figure out just what it was. Deep in its instincts it knew it was probably not wise to try and fight whatever this other powerful creature was. 

"Listen, I know this looks like a free buffet, but you can't eat it. It could hurt your bear tummy or something." She floated up, the bear watching her with what Lena assumed was a baffled expression. "Go on, back to the forest before you wake someone up. Please and thank you." She whispered with a soft smile, pointing back to the brush. The bear tilted its head before plopping back down to four paws. Lena's mouth fell open when it actually listened to her and disappeared back into the bushes. With a happy nod Kara packed everything back up, hiding it away from any other possible night guest. 

"Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming." Lena blinked a few times as Kara came back into the tent. 

"Nope, not dreaming." Kara slipped back into her sleeping bag. 

“You’re insane. That was a grizzly bear you just had a conversation with.” 

“I know. He was pretty cute.” Kara snuggled into the nylon material as Lena just stared at her. 

“God, I love you.” Lena chuckled, laying back down.

“I love you too.” 

Every time they said it to each other now, it somehow felt different. A deeper meaning behind the confession that neither were prepared to address. 

* * *

After living in the dorms for what felt like forever Kara was beyond excited to get her first apartment. While she did have three roommates, having her own bedroom again was the best feeling ever. The new level of privacy gave her an idea as she sat cross legged on her bed, typing her laptop one casual evening. Her eyes darted to the door and she quickly locked it. Last thing she needed was one of her roommates barging in. It felt devious to type the words into the search bar, but she was a grown woman there was no shame in this. Her eyes scanned over the site that popped up. Why were there so many choices? She didn't really want a lot of bells and whistles when it came to this, just something to...do the job? Her exploration was disrupted by a notification popping up on screen. She quickly closed the tab. Not like Lena could see her screen but she didn't need a page full of dildos in the background as she talked to her. 

"Hey you!" She smiled, willing the blush on her face to go away. 

"Hey, just checking in. What are you up to?" Lena asked as she relaxed in her living room. 

"Oh nothing. Just some...shopping."

"Why did you say shopping like that?" She gave Kara an odd expression. 

"Like what?" The obvious blush spread on her face like wildfire at the inquiry. 

"You said it all weird? What were you shopping for?" Lena leaned into the screen, searching Kara's face. 

"Just some stuff for my room." God why was she such an awful liar. Her eyes darted from the screen back down to her keyboard. 

“For your room huh?" Lena smirked at the blush covering Kara's face. She had a hunch of what Kara might have been shopping for and couldn’t resist a little teasing. 

"You know I have my own collection of 'room stuff’ if you need some suggestions." She grinned and Kara fell backward into her bed groaning in embarrassment.

"Please stop talking." 

"What? I'm just trying to make sure your 'room stuff' does the trick.”

"Lena!" Kara laughed, slapping her hands over her face. 

“I’ll drop it for now.” She giggled. “My flight gets in at 10 tomorrow by the way, don’t be late.” 

“Have I ever been?” Kara sat back up, faking offence. 

“No you haven’t.” She smiled lovingly at the screen, making Kara’s heart do a little flip. 

True to her word Kara was on time to pick her up. "Welcome to my home." She bowed, gesturing for Lena to enter. 

"You're such a dork." Lena teased. 

"We know this." Kara laughed. "Now let me introduce you to everyone.

"Guys!" She called as they walked in the living room. Three pairs of eyes turned from the movie they were watching to look at them. 

"This is Lena. Lena this is Barry, Winn and Behrad." Kara said pointing to each one.

"Hello." Lena gave them all small wave. 

"Oh, this is Lena? Nice to finally meet you!" Barry greeted with a bright boyish smile. 

"Yeah Kara is _always_ talking about you." Winn teased. 

"Not always!" Kara tried to defend herself. 

"Yes, you do." The three said in unison as Lena stifled a laugh. 

"Alright no more introductions." She steered Lena away from them, going to give her a tour of the rest of the apartment. 

"Aw come on we'll be good!" Behrad shouted after them. Kara shot the trio a glare as they walked out the room.

  
  


Chaotic couldn't quite describe the two days Lena spent at the apartment. The four tenants seemed to share one brain cell and it was absolute madness most nights. One the first night there, Winn accidentally set an oven mitt on fire, leading to the fire alarm going off. He ran around the kitchen until Barry came in and put it out.

In the same night Kara knocked down the tower of recycling they had, which meant it was her turn to take it out. It was a system they created that absolutely baffled Lena. Watching them all play Mario party might as well have been life or death from the way they were screaming at one another. Lena did love how comfortable Kara was with all of them but the constant chaos in the apartment was a bit much. The night before they left however was one, she and Kara were definitely going to remember forever. 

"Take the cookies out the oven." She called as Kara walked into the kitchen.

"Okay okay, bossy.” She grumbled playfully quickly taking them out with her bare hands. Lena quickly looked to see if any of her roommates saw but they were too deep in whatever game was on the screen. Kara somehow convinced her to help bake gingerbread men for the party that night. She mixed different colors icing for decorating the cookies as they cooled. The pink apron she borrowed was absolutely adorable, Kara must've thought so too because she kept catching her sneeking glances at her. Every time she caught her Kara would look away, pretending like she was doing something else. A small smile would spread across Lena’s face anytime it happened, she could feel herself falling faster with every glace. 

"Don't touch those!" Kara yelled at Winn as he tried to steal a cookie. 

"Oh, come on, just one." 

"No. You wait till the party." Kara chastised, shooing him out the kitchen. She decided last week to throw a Christmas party at the apartment before everyone left for break.

Lena finished making the icing and Kara meticulously decorated each cookie. Lena and the rest of her roommates did their best on the few cookies they attempted to do but Kara’s were the ones that got put on top. All her friends were pretty impressed with them as they arrived later that evening. During Kara’s last three years in school she came to know a rather diverse group of people. As Lena met each one, she understood why Kara let them into her life, they were all pretty great in their own ways.

Although just like with Kara’s roommates when all her friends got together there was a level of controlled chaos Lena had never seen before. There was barely any drinking involved but the group laughed and joked their way through different party games. It was easy to get caught up in all the excitement. The pair went to go refill their glasses during a game change, pausing when Lena almost dropped the glass she was carrying. Kara moved quick as lighting, catching it before it hit the ground. 

“Got it.” She smiled, passing it back. 

“Why thank you.” Lena nodded. 

“Look who’s under the mistletoe.” Winn called from the couch. Kara and Lena looked up at the same time, both freezing. Most of the room let out a scandalous “Ooo”

“Um.” Kara looked like a deer in headlights. This was her stupid idea to put up the mistletoe but there was no pressure to actually do anything, it was usually couples that paused for a quick kiss under it. 

“We don’t have to.” Lena whispered as all their friends watched to see what they would do. 

“It's kind of a tradition.” She shrugged. 

“Well, we can’t deny tradition, can we?” Lena raised a perfect brow, her cheeks tinted pink. 

“Guess not.” Kara felt her heart beating in her ears as Lena took a step closer, her hand coming up to cup her cheek. Sensetive ears picked up Lena's frantic heartbeat too. At least she wasn't the only nervous one. She tried her best to steady her breathing as she leaned down. Her hand unconsciously coming up to rest on Lena’s waist 

So close. 

Lena looked up into her eyes, getting lost in that stormy blue before they darted to her lips. She pushed up on her toes, their lips barely touching. Kara closed the distance and it was like fireworks went off. Everything around them fell away. Lena’s other hand cradled her face, pulling her closer. It was somehow too much and not enough. Their lips molding together as Kara let out a low hum. The noise making a spark of desire burn low inside Lena. It was just them and this moment in time that they never wanted to end. Lena reluctantly pulled back after her lungs started begging for air, Kara's eyes fluttered back open at the loss. The look Lena was giving her made her blood run hot. Her cheeks were an ever-deeper shade of pink as she looked back into Kara's eyes. 

“Holy shit.” Sara whistled. They both suddenly remembered the rest of the party in that moment, quickly backing away from one another. 

“Um..I need more wine.” Lena quickly rushed off and Kara stood there dumbly, some Lena’s lipstick still smudged on her face. 

“If you keep your mouth open like that, a fly is gonna get in.” Alex teased as she walked past, snapping Kara back to reality. The rest of the night the pair kept sneaking quick glances at one another, the kiss on repeat in their minds. 

* * *

  
  
  


"Is that the infamous Kara I hear?" Sam sing-songed as she came into the living room. 

"Hey Sam." Kara called from the screen. “Please make sure Lena doesn’t drink too much tonight.” She chuckled. Sam snagged Lena’s phone from her hands.

"It’s New Year’s Eve, of course we’re getting plastered.”

“Give that back!” Lena tried to get the phone, but Sam held it just out of reach. 

“When are you coming to visit us again?” She asked, ignoring Lena’s pleas. Sam somehow became the other sibling Lena didn’t know she needed. 

“Umm I’m not sure yet, I was thinking during my first break.” Kara smiled as Lena popped on screen for a second, but Sam effectively pushed her away again. 

“Cool, Lena cried for like two days last time you left.” Sam shook her head at the memory. She spent both days trying to keep Lena from just curling up on the couch in a sad burrito. 

“I didn’t!” Lena yelled off screen. 

“It's fine, I totally did too.” Kara said honestly though her laughter. She and Lena were always a tad dramatic whenever one of them had to leave.

“God you two are gross. Here.” Sam finally gave the phone back to Lena. 

“Asshole.” She grumbled to Sam.

“But you love me for it.” She called as she went into the kitchen.

“I’ll be good tonight.” Lena said, looking back to Kara.

“Sure you will.” Kara shook her head knowing damn well what Sam and Lena were like when they drank together.

  
  


Kara's phone buzzed next to her late in the night, her clock flashing 3:45am. She groggily patted the bed for the device, her eyes squinting at the bright screen. 

"Lena? You okay?" She mumbled into the phone. 

"Yep. Sorry for wakin' you up." She slurred slightly. Kara heard Sam chuckling in the background. 

"Are you guys still out?" 

"G'night Lena!" Sam hiccupped from the background the sound of her bedroom door closing following. 

"We just got back." Lena put the phone on speaker as she walked into her room, struggling to get out of her clothes. 

"You have fun?" She yawned. 

"Mmmhmm. Too much rum though." Lena collapsed onto her bed.

"Make sure you drink water, okay?"

"I will."

"And get the ibuprofen cuz you know you'll need it in the morning." She added and Lena just gazed at the phone for a few seconds. Kara always cared so much; it always made her heart do a little flip anytime she said something sweet. Her fingers tapped on the video icon before she could over think what she was about to do. Kara's face quickly popped up on her screen, looking mussed from sleep. Middle of the night calls were not anything new between the two. Whether it was from Kara having a mild panic attack at 4am a few months ago or what Lena was about to do right now, they always picked up. 

"Hey there." Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled at Lena's slightly messed up makeup from the night. 

"I love you." The words practically exploded out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave y'all hanging but I must! That driving scene may or may not have been how my first time driving went with my sister. 
> 
> I’ve also got a couple more finished supercorp stories in the mean time, if you want to go check them out! Or follow me on tumblr @shelbazoidz for updates or shitposts, you choose.


	3. Stay For A While?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter y'all! Sorry it took a little long, I got the quarantine blues but we're back! I also got a little distracted because I found my love for minecraft again so I got lost in the sauce for a while but it's done! I hope you enjoyed their story, thanks for sticking around. 
> 
> I want y'all to know how difficult it was for me to keep this sex scene in a not overly explict place. I never thought I’d have this problem..who am I?

Kara was confused. Why had Lena said it like that? Like it was some kind of confession? Of course they loved each other.

"I love you too Lena." She stated the obvious, giving Lena an odd expression when she groaned at her words. "What?" 

"It's… more than that." Lena looked away for a moment to gather her courage again. 

"What do you mean?" Kara’s brows came together, her bed creaking when she sat up all the way up. Lena closed her eyes tightly before the next words came out. 

"I'm- I'm in love with you Kara. I've been in love with you for years."

“You-You’re…” Kara faltered, eyes blinking owlishly at the screen. No way. No _fucking_ way, she had to be dreaming still. Her feelings for Lena had been confusing for so long but deep-down Kara knew she was in love with her best friend. She refused to address them in order to preserve their friendship, but there was always a part of her that hoped and wished that just maybe Lena felt the same. Years of yearning and built up emotions came rushing to the surface. 

"Kara?" Lena's slightly concerned voice drew her back to reality. Kara realized she had been completely silent to Lena's declaration.

"S-sorry! That was just a... shock.” She winced at how that sounded. 

“Did I just fuck this up?” Lena felt exposed, fear of rejection creeping in at Kara’s apprehension.

“No no you didn’t! I um, I'm in love with you too." The words finally came out as they just looked at each other. 

The pair sat in awkward silence, not quite sure where to go from here. Over the last two years, they both had been imagining what kind of elaborate declaration of love they would make to the other if they got the chance. A drunken phone call in the middle of the night on new year’s was not how either pictured it. But of course, this is the way it happened. The thought made a laugh bubble out of Lena. Why were they always such a mess? 

"It felt good to say that, right?" Kara let out a breath, feeling lighter. 

"Yeah it really did." Lena nodded with a bright smile. 

"When umm… when did you realize?" She asked, tucking a peice of hair behind her head shly. 

"I think I've known for a while, but it honestly clicked the night after you slept over at my house the first time." Lena admitted. She’d come to terms with her feelings a lilttle before Kara could even recognize what she was feeling. 

“Yeah? That night was kinda unexpected but nice.” Kara nodded to the memory. 

"What about you?" Lena watched her debate for a few seconds. 

“I mean it's been a long time for me too, but I think when you visited me sophomore year on Christmas was when I knew I was screwed.” That night was still burned into both of their minds. 

“The mistletoe incident?” She chuckled and Kara nodded furiously. 

“Do you know how long I got teased for that?” Kara groaned. Her roommates' had been relentless with their teasing.

“I’m guessing a while?” 

“It felt like forever! “She tossed her hands up as they both laughed. “But you know what?” 

“What?” Lena hummed.

“I’d take all the teasing in the world because I love you.” The words felt different now, there was no underlying desperation to say the true meaning behind them anymore. 

“I love you too.” Lena said as they both just gazed at each other lovingly with goofy grins. Starting the new year out like this felt magical. Their long-distance friendship morphed into a long-distance relationship although if they were honest nothing really changed between them. Well besides Lena being able to open and relentlessly flirt with Kara. Usually leaving the poor Kryptonian a sputtering mess. It happened more often than Kara wanted to admit. She had just gotten off work, calling Lena for their usual nightly chat when it happened again. 

"Hey Le- oh my god you're in the bathtub." Kara gaped. Heat creeped up her face as she fought the urge not to stare at Lena like an idiot. The bubbles on top of the water just barely hid her naked body.

"Perceptive. “Lena chuckled. 

"I uhm...I can call back if you want." 

"Where's the fun in that?" She smirked.

“Yeah you’re...you’re right.” 

“Tell me about your day.” Lena relaxed into the water, pushing some of her damp hair that had fallen out her bun away from her face. She listened attentively as Kara attempted to talk about her day while obviously checking Lena out.

“How was your day?” She asked as Lena shifted, the sound of water sloshing filed her ears.

“It was long, I just needed to release some stress.”

“Hence the bath?” Kara asked, eyes drifting to the water moving slightly. Their entire conversation Lena watched Kara’s attention be diverted anytime the water moved. 

“You know I can get out if you want?” She offered with a devious smirk. 

“Uhh yeah….I can go.” Kara shook herself out the stupor she’d been in. 

“I’ll bring you with me.” Lena clarified and Kara flushed harder. 

“Okay..yes please.’ She nodded dumbly as Lena climbed out the tub. 

* * *

Kara was beyond thankful when the plane finally landed. The cramped space always made her anxiety skyrocket, which was why Lena usually came to her for visits. Sadly, this time the event they were going to was on Lena’s side of the county, so Kara bit the bullet and took the plane. It would have been easier to fly herself, but she still was trying her best to hide her powers. Although it was getting more difficult with each passing day.

Her suitcase rolled behind her as she looked through the sea of people, eyes scanning through all the different faces. Everything went still when she locked onto a familiar form. Lena was standing in the airport looking through the crowd too. It had been almost half a year since Kara had seen her in person. Lena had been working abroad for several months. It was a short-term position, but the months seemed to drag on for an eternity. Kara did break the rules a handful of times for a quick visit, much to her girlfriend’s delight. But in the chaos of their new jobs and time zone difference, they could only wait out the time.

Green eyes finally connected with hers and Kara was fairly sure she was going to pass out from the raw emotion she felt from that one look. She dropped her bag, both of their bodies moved towards each other on their own. The length of the airport seemed to stretch forever as they desperately weaved through the crowd. They met in the middle, Lena leaping into her arms. The months without seeing each other melted into nothing as they held one another, Kara rocked them in slow circles without a care in the world. A few people looked on at the obvious display of affection with soft smiles. 

"I missed you so fucking much." Lena muffled into her chest. 

"I missed you too. **_It's been too long._** " Kara sniffed. Lena pulled back just enough to look into those deep pools of blue she fell in love with. 

_"_ **_I know, I missed your voice._ **" She giggled with watery eyes. 

" **_We talk all the time_ ** **.** " Kara teased in return. 

_"_ **_I know, it's just weird hearing it in person again._ **" Lena smiled up at her before she pressed their lips together. Need from the long months of being apart poured into the action. God, it was perfect. Kara looped her arms around her, holding Lena close. They stayed like that for a long while once again forgetting about everyone else around them. Lena had to end it when she suddenly remembered where they were. 

“People are staring.” She chuckled softly, heat spreading across her face. 

“Oh-they are, aren’t they?” Kara ducked her head slightly embarrassed as she finally noticed the few sets of eyes that had been watching the interaction. 

"Come on, let’s go." Lena laced their fingers together as they went back to grab Kara’s discarded luggage. They just exited out the crowded parking lot when the first flake hit the windshield. 

“It's snowing!” Kara practically screeched as she leaned forward in her seat, looking amazed as the snow started to fall heavier.

“It does that here.” Lena chuckled sarcastically.

“Hey, you may be used to it, but this is cool.” She looked like a happy child in the passenger seat as they drove through the streets. They made a quick stop at one Lena’s favorite places. It was little coffee shop she discovered a few years back. It always reminded her of the coffee shop she and Kara would hang out at sometimes when they were younger. After they got their drinks they stood outside as Kara held her hot chocolate, giddly trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue. Lena snapped a few pictures as she chucked at her girlfriend’s antics.

She continued their short adventure around the city, showing Kara another one of her favorite spots. She held the door open for Kara as they entered the old book shop. A little bell rang signalling their arrival. 

“Hello welcome! We have a sale on-Oh! Hey Lena!” A gruff voice called. An older man appeared from around the corner with a bright smile. Kara immediately thought he looked kind of like Dumbledore but didn’t voice it. 

“Hi Bernard.” Lena smiled softly at him.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you around here.”

“Yeah, my life has been a little chaotic.” She shrugged. 

“Isn’t it always.” They both laughed as he turned to Kara. “And who do you have here?”

“Hi, I’m Kara…Lena’s girlfriend.” There was always a little bit of hesitance when she told people she and Lena were dating. Humans were not always that accepting. The slight trepidation she felt dissolved when his face lit up.

“You’re Kara? I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Bernard, Bernard Grimble.” He took her hand for an eager handshake. “I own the place; Lena’s been coming here for a while now. I tell ya this girl has been keeping me in business with how many books she buys every month.” He beamed as he excitedly ushered them into the main section of the bookstore.

“You have a marvelous collection; how could I not keep coming back?” Lena smiled as they tried to keep up with the joyful shopkeeper.

“Always a charmer.” Bernard shook his head.

“That is very true.” Kara grinned, giving Lena’s hand a little squeeze. Bernard talked with them for a few minutes, showing Lena some of his newest arrivals he knew she would like before leaving the couple to their own devices. Kara let herself be led around the shop as Lena pointed out different sections that she enjoyed the most.

“Oh oh! He has a fantastic section of-..what?" Lena paused her excited ramble when she saw the look Kara was giving her. 

“Nothing, you’re just cute when you talk about stuff you're passionate about.” Kara replied shyly, she hadn't even noticed she was staring. Lena smiled at her, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek before counting though the rest of the store. 

“This used to be my hiding spot when I needed to study.” She said as they walked up the creaky set of stairs to the second level where the older books were housed along with a smattering of tables for people to lounge at. 

“This place is very...you.” Kara chuckled as he looked around the space.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“A maze of old books in a store that looks like it was ripped out of a fantasy novel? You’re telling me that doesn't scream Lena?” She raised a brow with a smirk, challenging her to attempt to say she was wrong.

“You’re right.” Lena rolled her eyes playfully before showing Kara more of the upper level. They chuckled like tenagers as they snuck a kiss between one of the isles of books. Eventually, they had to leave to get changed for the concerts. A happy wave was given to Bernard as they headed out, the older man telling them to come back any time. 

“You sure this is okay?” Lena couldn’t help but ask for the third time that day. 

“I’ve been to concerts before I’ll be fine.” Kara sat on the edge of the couch as Lena stood between her legs, a hand resting on Kara’s sternum.

“Yeah but this one is going to be loud and lots of lights, I don’t want it to be too much for you.” Her thumb ran over the shell of Kara’s ear. There were a few occasions where Kara’s abilities caused some serious sensory overload. 

“Lena.” Kara took her hand. “I am a big girl. If I have a problem, I will tell you. I just want to be normal and have a fun night with my girlfriend.” She kissed Lena’s hand, with a soft smile. 

“Okay, sorry for pestering you.” Lena melted into the touch.

“Never apologize for caring. Now go get changed.” Kara kissed her temple before turning her towards her bedroom. Lena started walking to her bedroom but felt a hand smack her ass. She turned quickly, seeing Kara still reclined on the couch, typing on her phone. 

“Did you just…” She lifted a brow with a smirk. 

"Hum." Kara looked up innocently. Using her super speed to mess with Lena was fun sometimes. 

“You keep it up and we’ll miss the concert.” She purred and Kara’s devious smile fell. Flirting with Lena was way easier over the phone. Seeing her in person made every ounce of intelligence Kara had go right out the window. All she could do was watch the sway of Lena’s hips as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Kara honestly had no idea what she was expecting from the concert. She never thought this would be Lena's kind of scene. Lena had always been an alternative rock or indie music kind of person since Kara knew her. Apparently, she added a new genre to her interests because Kara soon found herself in a sea of people all amped up for the show. 

"That was...new?" Kara nodded after the opener finished. If that was any indicator of what the rest of the concert was going to be in for an interesting night. She had neverbeen too into EDM but she could kind of get the appeal now. 

"In a good way or a bad one?" Lena laughed.

"I think it's a good way." Kara smiled back. The crowd got a little too eager when the lights dimmed for the main artist, a clearly inebriated man nearly pushing Lena over. Kara shot him a look and he immediately backed off with a loud apology. Kara maneuvered herself behind Lena, blocking her from any more pushing. It was five minutes later when she realized that may have been a mistake. Lena was pressed up against her in the crowded venue and had started swaying her hips happily to the music. The action making Kara flush, she wasn’t sure what to do. Always attuned Lena noticed the effect it was having and with a smirk she pushed backwards into Kara’s front. Bass boomed around them and Kara spent a portion of the concert trying not to faint from Lena’s energetic dancing. Of course their moment was ruined when someone accidentally spilled their drink all over them. 

* * *

“I feel gross.” Lena sighed as the road up the elevator back up to her apartment. 

“Same.” Kara mumbled, hating the stale smell of beer in her hair. 

“I’m gonna hop in the shower.” Lena called as she shook off her coat, wanting to get the smell off herself too. 

“Alrighty.” Kara said as she unlaced her boots, leaning on the couch. 

“Do you…want to join?” She tested and Kara froze. 

“Uh...um are you sure?” 

“I am.” Lena extended her hand, Kara’s gently sliding into it. She led them through the darkened space to the bathroom. Kara tentatively started taking off her clothes as Lena turned on the shower. Her shirt had just fallen to the floor when Lena turned back. Eyes roaming over Kara’s toned body. Lena stepped forward gently running her hands up smooth abs, a hand pulling her closer. They took their time undressing each other. Kara had just stepped out her underwear when Lena finally pulled her into the shower. The warm water felt nice as they washed off all the sticky alcohol off themselves. Kara offered to wash the rest out of Lena's hair. Green eyes fluttered shut as Kara lathered the shampoo into her scalp. 

"That feels good." Lena hummed as steam bellowed around them. Kara silently placed a kiss on her shoulder before rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She returned the favor, having to lean up on her toes slightly to reach the top of Kara's head. The action pressed her into Kara's back. The touch was electric and Kara fought to keep it together as Lena's wet body rubbed into her. As soon as the shampoo was washed out Kara turned around, crashing their lips together. Lena let out a surprised noise but soon relaxed into the kiss, letting herself be pressed into the shower wall. She slipped her tongue inside, Kara’s low moan reverating around them. 

Just as hands started trailing lower, Lena’s hand slipped against the wall and flicked the cold water on. They both shrieked under the sudden change in temperature, Kara frantically slapped against the wall to shut the water off. The water eventually stopped and they both stood there dumbly before bursting into laughter. They climbed out the shower in their fit of giggles before going to dry of. Resuming their lazy make out session as they fell onto the soft sheets. Lena’s hand twisted lightly into Kara’s hair, pulling her closer. A sudden yawn hit her, forcing her to pull away.

“Sorry. I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” Lena said, slightly embarrassed. 

“It’s alright, why don’t we just get some sleep?” She offered, seeing the tiredness in Lena’s eyes. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Lena kissed her one more time for good measure before she shuffled further into the sheets as Kara got up quickly to turn off the lights. As soon as she was back in bed Lena cuddled closer to her, tangling their legs together. The feeling of Kara's warm body pressed into her was comforting. “You’re warm.” She muttered against Kara’s neck. 

“Thank you?” Kara chuckled. 

“Observation not a complement.” Lena murmured. 

“Well I guess I’ll just take my warmth elsewhere.” Kara pretended like she was going to turn away, but Lena held her tighter. 

“I’m joking, come back.” She giggled, Kara settling against her. With a lazy smile Kara carded her fingers through Lena’s hair until her breathing evened out. She sat there in content silence as Lena slept, just thinking about how the hell she ended up here. When she first got to this planet everything seemed unreal. She had given up on anything good ever happening to her. But the Danvers gave her faith in having a family again. She and Alex had gotten off to a rocky start but Kara couldn’t imagine her life without her sister anymore. Highschool had been a nightmare, but the new group of people she met in college she knew she knew deep down they were going to be friends for life. Each person brought a new level of friendship she hadn’t thought was possible all those years ago. Well besides her friendship with Lena, but that was different now too. 

The stranger she met by a lake who came into her life, turning everything upside down and Kara loved her with all her heart. Her train of thought was broken by an incoherent grumble. She bit down softly on her lip, holding in a laugh. Lena talked in her sleep sometimes. Whenever they would fall asleep on the phone together Kara could usually hear her mumbling senseless sentences occasionally. It was hilarious and one of the many things she loved about her. With one last delicate kiss to Lena’s temple she let her eyes slide closed, holding her close as she drifted off. 

“Kara.” A voice called but she just grumbled, turning in her sleep. 

“Five more minutes.” Kara mumbled. 

“You’re floating again, and you took all the covers.” Lena said, making Kara’s eyes snap open. She turned back and found Lena looking up at her from the bed. 

“Sorry.” She yawned, plopping back onto the bed. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. The first time it happened Lena had woken Kara when she burst out laughing at finding Kara nearly hitting the ceiling. 

“It's fine.” Lena shook her head with a sleepy smile as she scooted closer to her. Kara gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, before moving up to press one to her lips. 

“I have morning breath.” Lena huffed out a laugh, turning her head. 

“Don’t care.” Kara whispered, Lena rolling her eyes playfully. She turned back, slipping her hands in Kara’s messy hair. Pushing some of the sea of blonde away so she could see her eyes. 

“I love you.” The words were barely audible as Kara gazed down at her. 

“I love you too.” Lena replied, tugging gently on her hair to pull her down. Their lips connecting in a languid kiss, the desire from the previous night flickering back to life. Kara smoothed her hands up Lena's body, feeling her shiver under her touch. Lena let out a soft noise when a thumb grazed her nipple. Kara repeated the action, her tongue gently flicking the other. Lena's eyes slid closed as nimble fingers continued toying with her body. Kara moved back up placing a needy kiss on her lips. Lena's finger's pushed into her hair, another low moan escaping when Kara's tongue slipped into her mouth. Lena jumped when a hand moved down, fingers ghosting over her center. Kara froze above her. The sudden halt made Lena's eyes flutter back open. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Kara whispered, her body still hovering over her. She leaned into the touch, her eyes closing as Lena cupped her face. 

"You won't. I trust you." She kissed her, pouring every ounce of love she had into the action. Kara moaned against her lips, but her hands were still hesitant. Kara knew she could control her powers but the slight fear remained. 

"How about we change this up?" Lena asked. 

"What do-" Kara didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Lena flipped her onto the bed. The sudden display of strength left her speechless as she gazed up. Lena pushed her dark hair out of her face, a triumphant smirk on her face. 

" **_Is this okay?_ **" She asked, her hand trailing aimlessly up and down Kara's chest.

" **_Y-yes. It is_ ** **.** " Kara swallowed as lips pressed hot kisses under her jaw. 

" **_We can stop if it gets too much, okay?_ ** _"_ She moved her body off of Kara just enough to snake her hand down. 

_"_ **_Okay._ ** _"_ Kara’s mind was too focused on hands moving lower to make proper sentences. Nimble fingers gazed over her, making her abdominal muscles twitch slightly. 

“Ticklish? “Lena whispered into her ear. 

“ **_No._ **” She lied but Lena didn’t call her out on it. With a hum she trailed her fingers lower, running soothing lines up Kara’s thighs. Anticipation burned through her with every pass, her hips resisting the urge to jolt upwards every time Lena got closer to where she wanted her. She sucked in a sharp breath when Lena finally touched her. The deliberate patterns were driving her higher as Lena dotted messy kisses down her neck and chest. She tried her best to not writhe under her touch, still a little afraid of hurting Lena. But her control was slipping further away when finger’s dipped lower in a silent offer. Kara’s throat bobbed as she tried to speak but her thoughts were jumbled behind a thick haze of lust. 

“ **_More?_ **” Lena’s low voice asked after seeing Kara try and mutter the word. 

“ **_Yes. Please._ **” She breathed; her mouth fell open unconsciously when Lena pushed two fingers inside. Lena watched her for any signs of discomfort, but Kara rolled her hips up in a desperate attempt for more. So, Lena gave her more, pushing her fingers in and out with a steady rhythm. 

" **_That's yes-...that feels so good_ ** **.** " She stuttered when a thumb rubbed across her clit. 

" **_Like that?_ ** " Lena husked as her thumb swiped again. Kara nodded, unable to speak. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she tried to hold in her moans. **"** **_I want to hear you, love._ ** _"_ Lena urged as her fingers curled forward. A single high-pitched noise escaped Kara's lips, encouraging Lena to repeat the motion. 

" **_Oh Rao, L-Lena. I...ah._ ** _"_ Kara's whole body was trembling, so close to the edge. But that little bit of fear of losing control kept her from falling. 

**"** **_You're safe, let go._ ** _"_ A soft voice whispered before Lena pressed their lips together. Kara squeezed her eyes shut, her hand falling to the mattress to fist the sheets. Just as she thought she couldn't take anymore, white hot pleasure ripped through her. Lena's name spilled from her lips when she came. Her thighs shook as she resisted the urge to slam her legs shut. Fingers slowed inside of her, the sensation was still overwhelming. 

" **_Too much_ ** **.** " She gasped and Lena gently pulled out. 

" **You okay?** " Lena asked, receiving a spaced-out nod. Kara was still coming back down, trying to catch her breath. 

Lena moved to roll off but Kara held her hip, keeping her in place on top. 

"Um...stay there so you're in control." She said tentatively, still not trusting herself enough. Her hands smoothed up and down Lena's side.

"Okay." Lena kissed her, strong hands kneaded her ass. She pulled away from the kiss, Lena sitting up as Kara’s hand slipped between her legs. Fingers slid easily through Lena’s center. 

“Fuck me.” Lena rasped and Kara felt heat simmer back up through her body. She ignored her own sudden need, obeying Lena’s request as she slid two fingers inside. The angle was slightly awkward but she wanted to coax more of those delcios noises out of her girlfriend. Kara pressed up, meeting the roll of her hips with a little more force. "Just a little harder. Please." Lena moaned, sinking back down. Kara let go of her reservations, thrusting her fingers up with more force. The hesitation Kara felt early was replaced by a deep primal need to make Lena feel good. 

“Better?” She husked, hooking her fingers forward. 

"Yes, just like that." Lena called as she fell forward, already hopelessly close. Sweat beaded in her hair line as she gripped a strong shoulder to stable herself. Kara watched the cords of Lena's neck strain as she tossed her head back. A string of curses slipping past her perfect lips, hips stuttering. 

"Keep going." She begged when Kara slowed. A guttural moan came out when Kara picked up speed again. Her body started soaring higher again, the tension building faster than the first. Her eyes flitted down to meet Kara's. Meeting those deep blue eyes filled with a swirl of love and desire sent her over the edge again. She could barely hold herself up through the second orgasm. Her breath came on short pants. With a huff she collapsed, Kara wrapping her arms around her as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Kara soothed a hand up and down her back as she peppered Lena's cheek with kisses. 

Lena sat up at the sound of a sniffle.“You okay?” 

“I’m fine. I’m just... **_really happy._ **” Kara sniffled, the last thing she expected to do after this was cry. Lena gently placed her hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears with her thumb. 

“ **_Me too._ **” She smiled, softly kissing her. 

* * *

Their relationship was floating on a high of newfound romance. Everything was perfect for the most part. But of course there would always be hiccups. Lena was in her office, preparing for the start to her work day. She took a careful sip of her coffee as she listened to the morning news. 

“Good morning everyone! Last night something pretty amazing happened in National City.” The reporter spoke, catching Lena’s attention. “A surprising new hero has been welcomed into the city!” The rest of whatever he said was blocked out of Lena’s mind because Kara was on her screen. _Her_ Kara was standing on her screen. Without her eyes leaving the screen she reached out and picked up her phone. Quickly dialing the number, she had memorized long ago. 

“Hey love.” Kara answered. The pet name Lena usually used for her she started using back and Lena loved it. She shook the thought from her head, now wasn’t the time. 

“Kara, you’re on tv.” 

“That is…. true.” Kara nodded. Seeing a replay of herself on TV that morning had been insane. 

“How did that happen?” Lena asked, obviously worried. 

"You know how after I saved Alex from that plane crash...well Winn may have made me a suit just in case I decided to keep going with the whole hero thing. And when I tried it on there was an emergency. Sooo ta-da I'm on TV...again." The world knew who she was now and it was both exhilarating and terrifying. Lena was silent on the other end of the line for a long moment. 

“Hello? You there?” Kara asked. 

“Yes, I’m still here, I'm just...I don’t know processing.” Her thoughts were interrupted by a reminder saying her meeting would start in 20 minutes. With a sigh Lena returned to the call. “Kara just please make sure you think this through.”

“What? Of course I thought this through?” She said, mildly offended. 

"I just want you to be sure about this." Lena's irritation was evident. 

“Oh my god I don’t need anyone else protecting me.” Kara had already gotten this lecture from J’onn and Alex, she was tired of people questioning her judgement. 

“I’m _so_ sorry for trying to help.” The reply dripped saracarm. 

“ _Help_?” Kara started but paused and took a deep breath, not wanting to escalate the situation. "What’s going on? Why are you really upset?” She asked, the question catching Lena off guard. Kara could feel all the anger leave Lena’s voice when she spoke again.

"Because Kara once the world knows who you are, you're going to be in danger now. If...Lex ever finds out-" The sentence got stuck in her throat. She rarely talked about her brother, especially after what happened between him and Superman. That time she had been horrified by his actions, fearful that Kara would think the same of her. But of course, Kara would never do that, she only took her hands and told her she knew she wasn’t her family. She was her own bright and caring person and that she loved her. 

“Lena. I want to help people. I want to show people that they have no need to fear aliens. I just want to do good. I know the danger it puts me in but it’s a risk I’m willing to take for the world.” As much fear as she felt at all the danger she was putting herself in, Kara knew what she wanted for this world and she had to do her best to make it a better place. 

“I just... don’t want to lose you.” Lena sighed. The thought felt selfish but she couldn't stop it. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you either. You and everyone else I love is another reason I’m doing this. Kara Danvers can’t protect all of you but Supergirl can. I can’t...I can’t lose another family.” Her voice shook slightly at the end of the statement making Lena’s heart ache. 

“I understand.” There was a moment of silence as Lena tried to let some of her worry melt away. This was Kara's choice and she was going to support her through it. “I’m sorry for getting upset, it wasn’t okay.” 

“It wasn’t but I forgive you. I should have talked to you about all of this sooner, I know it’s scary. But it's also really exciting Lena.” She sighed. It was rare for them, but they did argue and it always sucked, especially when they weren’t able to have the discussion face to face.

"You did look really cool in the suit.” She laughed lightly. 

“Thank you, Winn did a pretty good job.” Kara smiled softly. 

* * *

Kara stared at her phone. Was she dreaming? She double checked to see that the message was in fact from Lena. She typed out a quick reply and waited. Her legs swung through the air as she sat on top of a building during her Supergirl shift. It seemed like seconds past before her phone was ringing, Lena's contact photo smiling back at her. 

"You're moving here?" She yelled into the phone before Lena even spoke. It sounded too good to be true. 

"I wanted to surprise you when I got there but I couldn't wait anymore." Lena chucked into the phone. She’d eagerly texted Kara as soon as the meeting had ended. 

"Not that I'm not beyond excited but what caused the move?"

"Well that’s the second part to the surprise. I'm taking over Luthor Corp or as it will be known from now on, L-Corp." She said proudly. 

"You're the new CEO?" Kara yelled again, nearly rocketing off the spot she was perched on.

"I am." Taking the position had been a hard decision. Becoming the CEO of Luthor Corp was going to be difficult and probably dangerous but she was prepared for it. 

"Lena that's incredible! Oh my god I wish I could-" She paused. "Where are you right now?" 

"Home? Why?" 

"Sit tight." Kara grinned. She'd been Supergirl for the the last two years but they'd agreed she probably shouldn't be flying back and forth to go see Lena all the time. It might be a little suspicious. Yet, it seemed to happen more often over the past year, neither one of them could stand the distance anymore. 

Lena continued chopping vegetables for her late dinner until there was a sudden rush of air. Kara stood in her kitchen with a thousand watt smile. 

"Hey there new CEO.” She beamed. 

"Hello Supergirl, that was fast." She chuckled lightly, moving to wash her hands. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you in person." Kara came over, her arms wrapping around Lena's middle. She melted into the embrace for a second, missing the feeling of those strong arms. 

"Thank you. I’m a little nervous." She admitted. The task of taking over an entire company was daunting. 

“You’re going to be great. I know it.” Kara smiled down at her, easing her nerves. 

“Let’s hope so.” She cupped Kara's face pulling her in for what was supposed to be a chaste kiss. But as usual things got a little out of hand. Kara dipped her arms down, lifting Lena up to pin her against the wall. Hands pushed into her hair as she rolled her hips forward ever so slightly. Lena let out a low noise when Kara gripped her ass, pushing her harder into the wall. Kara had gotten bolder once she figured out her strength, her hands were sure as ever. The hints of assertiveness behind her movements made Lena nearly combust. Just as fingers made their way to the waistband of Lena's pants a voice interrupted. 

"Supergirl? Come in?" Kara's earpiece clicked on and she nearly hit the ceiling in surprise. 

"Yes! What's up?" She stuttered out, still holding Lena up with one arm. Lena held a hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. 

"There's an emergency on- why do you sound out of breath are you okay?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine I was just...working out?" She winced and Lena smacked her hand onto her forehead at the horrible lie. 

"What? Where are you?" Alex saw right through the bullshit. 

"...out of town." She replied, hearing Alex let out a deep sigh. 

"You have two minutes to get your ass back here." She whispered harshly. This was not the first time this had happened, and Alex wished those two could behave while Kara was on duty. 

"Will do." Kara groaned into the mic, embarrassed. 

"I'm guessing you've got to leave?" Lena asked. 

"Yeah, I do." She sighed as she lowered her back on the floor, righting Lena's askew clothes.

"Well, I'm moving three weeks from now. So hopefully you won't have to play hooky from work to see me anymore." Lena said, combing her fingers through Kara's mussed hair. 

"I'll be counting the days." She said, taking Lena's hand to place a gentle kiss on her palm. "I love you." The words came out easily. 

"I love you too." Lena leaned up on her toes to place a chaise kiss to her lips. "Now get out of here before Alex kills us both. "

Three weeks seemed to go at a glacial pace but as soon as she was able Lena caught the first flight out to National City. Moving hadn’t been as awful as Lena thought it was going to be. The sizable loft she picked out was perfect for her and Kara. Although after a long conversation they decided to keep separate places for now, not wanting to move in too fast. Even though they ended up at one another's places every night anyways. As much as they had gotten used to going back and forth to see each other, Kara thought there was no better feeling than coming home and seeing Lena. A messy in on top of her head, glasses preached on her face as she lounged on her couch snuggled in one of Kara’s ~~stolen~~ borrowed hoodies. 

* * *

Lena ran as fast as she could down the halls of the office. Not caring about the odd looks she got from confused workers. The call from Alex had paralyzed her. Kara was dying and she had to get there as fast as she could. Her shoe nervously tapped on the floor as she waited for the elevator to arrive. They had gotten into a stupid fight that morning and Lena regretted every word. What if that was the last thing they ever said to each other? She shook the thought from her head as she frantically pressed the down button on the elevator again. The rest of the trip was a blur until she was bursting into the DEO.

Her eyes found Alex’s who looked equally panicked, face pale and etched with fear. Alex gave her a feverous run down of what happened. Kryptonite in the atmosphere was killing the love of her life. Lena’s heart stopped at the sight of Kara on the stretcher. Angry green veins raced along her skin, her chest rising and falling in shallow breaths. Her eyes opened for only a few seconds, her unfocused gaze drifting to Lena.

“I’m here.” Lena whispered as Kara attempted to take her hand, but a sudden spike of pain made her grit her teeth before she passed out again. 

“You can save her, right?” Alex’s voice shook when she spoke. She was out of ways to bring Kara back and prayed Lena could fix this. She had to. 

“Yes. I can.” She replied, not wanting to put the uncertainty out there and only worry Alex more. When she first decided to make this suit, she thought she was being overprotective but as she placed it down on Kara’s chest, she was glad she did. During her time at L-Corp there had been many attempts on Lena’s life that Kara saved her from and she was prepared to do what it took to keep Kara safe as well. 

The suit encased Kara’s body, protecting her from the rest of kryptonite in the air. Lena and Alex waited with baited breaths, but she didn’t move. Lena felt her blood run cold when the monitor started rapidly beeping. Kara’s heart stopped. 

“No no no.” She repeated the word. This was supposed to work. There was frenzied movement around her as an attempt was made to bring Kara back. Minutes ticked but the beeping refused to stop. 

She was gone. 

Lena heard a noise in her haze. It was a heart wrenching, horrible sound. She realized it was coming from her as she crumpled to the ground. A sob echoing through the space. Alex lowered to the ground next to her, tears streaming down her face. Her own tears burned as they trickled onto the floor. Just as her eyes flicked back up to take one more look at Kara’s lifeless form, she startled awake. 

Her heart thundered in her ears as she rocketed up. The sheets were tangled around her body and she quickly ripped them off, still feeling the nightmare lingering in her mind. Once she was free she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her mind. It was just a nightmare. She repeated the phrase out loud to ground herself. 

A flash of panic zipped through her when she saw the space next to her was empty. Where was she? She didn’t hear Kara’s usual singing coming from the bathroom like most mornings, so she walked into the living room. Her eyes fell to Kara who was laid out on the plush rug in the living room like a cat. According to her it was the best place to lay out in the sun without going outside, because if she went outside, she’d have to put pants on. It was odd but then again Kara had always been a little odd. Lena felt her anxiety fizzle away as she sat down on next to her, flopping back onto the rug. 

“I was just about to check on you.” Kara opened one eye to look at her. 

“You listening to my heartbeat again?” Lena smiled softly. 

“It's calming.” She defended, shuffling closer. It was a habit that she had no recollection of developing. 

“Creep.” Lena joked and Kara nudged her playfully. They laid in silence for a few moments until Kara spoke softly again.

“Was it another nightmare?” The question made a fresh wave of tears threaten to spill out. 

“It was.” Her tone made Kara’s eyes open again. 

“What happened?” 

“I wasn’t fast enough and you...you” Her throat burned as she tried to get the word out, but it was stuck. 

“I’m here right now because of you.” Kara took her hand and Lena curled into her. The kryptonite laced atmosphere had been months ago, but it still plagued both of their dreams. 

“I know I just wish I could stop thinking about it.” She sighed. 

“Me too, but we’re both alive and well. That’s what matters.” Kara felt her wordlessly nod, as she rested her head on her chest. “I want to show you something.” She whispered and Lena looked up. 

“What?” 

  
  


“I was going to show you after work when Brainy gave it the last go ahead but there’s no harm in showing you now I guess.” 

“Alright, I’m interested.” Lena smiled softly as Kara floated up, helping Lena off the floor. 

“I got an upgrade.” Kara grinned. 

“An upgrade?” Lena raised a brow and Kara excitedly backed away.

“Check it out.” She activated it and Lena’s mouth fell open as the suit slowly started covering Kara’s body. 

“Holy shit.” Lena gasped, trying to take in the new suit.

“It looks great right?” Kara beamed as she turned slightly, the cape billowing behind her. 

There was sudden a battle going on inside of Lena. The first half was her scientific curiosity that wanted to figure out every detail of how the suit worked and what capabilities it held. The second half of her just wanted to take Kara right then and there because the new suit looked fucking hot.

"It looks amazing, oh my god." Lena walked around her, fingers trailing over the new material as she asked Kara a few questions about it. Her hands never left Kara as she spoke, it was a decent middle ground to what she wanted. 

"-And I'll be more protected from…" Kara paused when fingers trailed over her back. "Are you listening?" She chuckled. 

"Of course, I am." Lena hummed.

"You sure? Because it seems like you're just feeling me up." 

"Multitasking dear, I'm good at it." She said matter of factly. 

"I know you are, Ms. Luthor." Kara replied in _that_ voice. Her Supergirl voice drove Lena wild and she knew it. She turned, catching Lena's hands and holding them so she could not touch her anymore. "But if you keep that up, we'll be late for work."

"That would be bad." Lena's heart race picked up when her hands were pinned. 

"Mm hmm." She hummed, lips ghosting over Lena's neck. 

“You know I can be a little late. Perks of being the boss.” Lena let out a sigh when teeth grazed over her pulse point. 

“I’m not the boss, so I have to be on time.” Kara gave her a quick kiss before stepping away. 

“When did you become such a tease.” Lena pouted. That was her thing.

“I learned for the best.” Kara smirked. The cocky look on her face combined with the new suit was torture. “How about I fly you to work today?” She asked, poking a finger at Lena's pouting expression. 

“I’d like that.” She brightened at the offer. Initially she _hated_ flying because whenever it happened it was usually due to Kara having to save her from one disaster or another. But to cancel out Lena's fear Kara started offering to just go on leisurely flights every once in a while. It was actually quite pleasant once she relaxed. 

"Have a nice day, Supergirl." Lena smiled into the kiss after Kara dropped her off at the office. 

"You too Ms.Luthor. Dinner at 8?" Kara asked. 

"Yup, I'll meet you at the restaurant." Lena gave her one more peck. 

"It's a date." She winked before flying away. 

* * *

The trek home for Thanksgiving was thankfully uneventful. The couple pulled into the familiar driveway late into the day. Alex and Kelly arrived a few hours before them. While she and Sam hadn't worked out, they reminded close friends. Alex was absolutely head over heels for Kelly.

The usual commotion that came with family gatherings was in full swing as Kara and Lena entered the house. Eliza excitedly greeted them with bone crushing hugs, happy to have her house full of life again. A few of their mash of friends were coming tomorrow for Thanksgiving so she immediately put everyone to work. “Just...no just turn it like that.” Lena held in her laugh as she repostied the knife in Kara’s hand. She’d been tasked with slicing up the carrots but was currently struggling to do so. 

“This is impossible.” She groaned, cooking had never been her strong suit so she usually avoided it like the plague. Lena had been trying her best though to teach Kara some kitchen skills. 

“Not impossible, it just takes practice.” Lena encouraged. 

“Please don’t slice through the counter again.” Alex teased as she walked past but received a playful smack from her girlfriend. 

“Be nice.” Kelly admonished with a soft shake of her head. 

“I’m nice like eighty percent of the time.” Alex laughed as they walked out. Kara did eventually get her chopping skill together thanks to Lena’s help. 

  
  


"Wanna go for a walk?" Kara whispered, knowing they would have no alone time for the rest of the weekend while everyone was at the house. They had a few more tasks to tend to but she needed a break. 

“Yes please.” Lena gave her a sneaky smile in return. The pair slipped out the back door before anyone could notice, giggling like idiots as they swiftly snuck out the backyard so no one would see them. The sun was just starting to go down as they walked down a path they hadn't in years. Their hands were laced together as they took in how the surroundings changed over the years. 

"It looks so different." Kara felt a little sad that the old wooden picnic table that they used to sit at was gone. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Lena hummed as they stepped down the small incline. While the park was slightly updated the view of the lake was exactly the same as they remembered it. Kara leaned down gathering something off the ground. 

"You think you remember?" She offered her wife a flat rock and Lena grinned. 

"Maybe?" Lena took one from her and attempted to skip it. The rock plopping straight into the water. 

"Yup, you still suck." Kara laughed. 

"Well I guess you'll just have to teach me again." Lena kissed her cheek and Kara melted. 

"Aw you can't be sweet when I tease you." Kara groaned.

“Then get to teaching.” She gave Kara’s ass a quick swat, making her jump. 

"I do make a good teacher so watch closely." Kara dramatically skipped the rock, Lena laughing at the absurd theatrics. Even with all the growing they did as adults, part of Kara would always be that compassionate dork Lena fell in love with. She wouldn't change it for the world. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapter, let me know what you thought. I've got a couple more supercorp stories if ya need something else to read. Have a chill day and stay safe! 
> 
> P.S- Bernard Grimble was a name I made up (I have no idea why, it had something to do with Westworld I think) and my roommate challaged me to fit in the story because we’ve lost our fucking minds and thought it was the dumbest thing ever. I can never say no to a writing challenge, so in he went 💀💀


End file.
